Aturdida
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Kaoru, una estudiante de segundo año, suspira por Kenshin, estudiante del último año y amigo suyo. Enishi entra en escena con la misión de vengarse y todo se sale de control. Traducción del fic "College Daze" de AngelOfDeath10. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "College Daze" de AngelOfDeath10.

Portada de もて (pixiv). ID: 6451705.

Acá les traigo otro KaoruxEnishi. Hay un tema acá con los términos universitarios, ya que en mi país no se manejan dichos términos como en el fic original. Y bueno, traté más o menos de adaptarlo e interpretarlo según lo que conozco. Espero haya salido decente XD.

**FlorDe Pera:** Ojalá puedas leer esta respuesta, ya que habías comentado en el fic "Su único vicio". Ese fic era un one-shot, así que lamentablemente no tiene continuación, por lo menos hasta que la autora original así lo decida. Mi poder sobre las traducciones se limitan a eso, a traducir nada más. Pero me alegro que te haya gustado y agradezco el review. Este sí va a tener varios capítulos, por si les interesa a vos y a tus amigas. Gracias chicas!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"¡Los exámenes parciales son la muerte!" Kaoru se desplomó en el sofá con un suspiro. El salón del pabellón de Matemáticas era viejo y mohoso, pero lo bueno era que casi nadie estaba allí. Especialmente si era viernes, y con su último parcial del semestre hecho, Kaoru no sentía aún ganas de ir a casa.

"¡Siento que a mi cerebro lo pasaron por un colador y me lo volvieron a meter por el oído!" Megumi se frotaba las sienes y trataba de no dejar que las preocupaciones por las ecuaciones la molestaran. "La multivariante es el séptimo infierno."

"Es tu culpa por esperar tanto tiempo para darlo." Kaoru buscaba en su bolso un lápiz labial.

"Escucha. Quiero ser Médica, no Matemática. No voy a tener que resolver una derivada mientras opero del apéndice a alguien. Las Matemáticas sólo le están quitando tiempo a la preciosa Biología."

"Estás loca con toda esa ciencia. No puedo imaginar por qué alguien estaría premedicado."

"Sólo porque aún no elegiste tu especialidad nada no quiere decir que el resto no podamos tener la orientación."

"No empieces conmigo. Me niego a pensar después de haber tratado con ejercicios matemáticos y cálculos."

Levantándose, Kaoru y Megumi caminaron por el pasillo para después salir al frío aire de Octubre. Era un día agradable, pero los días despejados eran siempre los más fríos. Kaoru se estremeció y maldijo no haber llevado un abrigo más grueso, ya que en su mente un día soleado debería ser sinónimo de día caluroso. Siempre sucedía en otoño, y se quejaba de que no hiciera el frío suficiente como para llevar ropas de invierno. Megumi se adelantó, lista para comenzar el fin de semana. Kaoru envidiaba a Megumi hasta cierto punto, ya que al menos podría pasar más tiempo con Sano, mientras que todo lo que Kaoru podía hacer era enojarse.

"¡Kenshin!" llamó Megumi. "Espera, justo vamos a buscar algo para comer. ¿Quieres venir? Así podemos celebrar juntos el dudoso estado de nuestros registros académicos."

"Eh. Creo que suena genial, Megumi, gracias por invitarme. Pero necesito tener este formulario firmado para tener un espacio en donde presentar mi tesis." Le sonrió a Kaoru mientras ella se aproximaba a ellos y Kaoru se alegraba de tener las mejillas rojas por el frío, ya que así no se le notaba su sonrojo.

"Siempre pensando con anticipación. Deberías vivir un poco. La preocupación te comerá algún día. Al menos visítanos esta noche." Kaoru esperó no haber sonado como una imbécil irresponsable. Era estúpido preocuparse por ello, pero ella siempre evaluaba sus propias acciones cuando se trataba de Kenshin. Él era un chico inteligente, y un buen amigo, pero sería mortífero para ella que él supiera cuánto le gustaba.

"Lo haré. Nos vemos más tarde." Continuó su camino y Megumi y Kaoru reanudaron el suyo. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

"Deberías decírselo, sabes. Se está volviendo un poco lamentable la forma en que lo sigues. Ya ha pasado casi un año." Megumi no tenía compasión por Kaoru después de escucharla lamentarse por Kenshin durante tanto tiempo. Kaoru tenía una mirada hosca en su rostro y no le respondió.

"A veces me pregunto si ya lo sabe pero no dice nada al respecto." Dijo finalmente Kaoru mientras seguían caminando. "Está demasiado lejos de mi alcance. Si tan sólo también estuviera en el último año."

"No creo que él estando en el último año tenga que ver con el hecho de que seas una cobarde." Le interrumpió Megumi con una risa aguda. "¡Ten agallas y dile lo que sientes!"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, Sano fue quien se te declaró. No tuviste que enfrentarte a nada mortificante." Kaoru a veces envidiaba a Megumi debido a que ésta ya tenía una relación, mientras que Kaoru sólo deseaba tenerla. Megumi y Kaoru estaban en segundo año, mientras que Sano estaba en tercero y era un activista del campus. Había conocido a Megumi cuando fueron compañeros de laboratorio de Biología el año anterior, (una materia que él a duras penas aprobó) y había decidido a su manera contundente y presuntuosa invitarla a salir. Kaoru recordaba que ese día se había ido a reunir con Megumi para almorzar, sólo para encontrarla en su fase de 'ira justa'. El intento dictatorial de él para ganarse su favor había agravado su sentido del empoderamiento femenino. El volumen y la rapidez de sus palabras eran asombrosas mientras lo rechazaba y dejaba con la boca abierta. Hubiera sido divertido si la cosa terminaba allí. No obstante, su fuerte mentalidad sólo la hizo más atractiva, ya que cada día de las tres semanas que siguieron Sano le pedía salir una y otra vez, sólo para ser rechazado. En un momento de piedad hacia el pobre hombre, Kaoru lo arrinconó y se ofreció a unirlos. Por lo que Kaoru le dijo a Megumi que se encontrara con ella a cenar en un restaurante, pero mandando a Sano en su lugar. Como era de esperarse, la velada fue desastrosa, pero por alguna razón Megumi aceptó verse con él de nuevo. Desde ese entonces seguían conviviendo con la confusa combinación de antagonismo y atracción.

Fue a través de Sano que conocieron a Kenshin. Algunas veces Kaoru maldecía su suerte con eso. Sano había conocido a Kenshin hacía mucho tiempo, y eran muy buenos amigos, así que cuando Kaoru y Megumi se juntaban con él, Sano llevaba a Kenshin. Al principio, Kaoru estaba desconcertada ante el callado y amable pelirrojo, más siendo amigo de Sano. Después de un tiempo agradeció por la presencia de Kenshin, ya que cuando Sano y Megumi empezaban a ponerse acaramelados, Kaoru tenía a alguien con quien hablar. Vaya trampa había sido, pensaba ahora ella, se habían acercado tanto que se habían convertido en amigos. Y ahora ella gustaba de él y no quería decírselo por temor al rechazo. No quería ser enviada a la zona de amigos. Pero ahora Kenshin estaba en su último año, daría su tesis de Psicología y se graduaría. Probablemente ya no iba a volver a verlo, así que bien podría hacerlo. Había cosas peores, como arrepentirse de no haberle dicho nada el resto de su vida. Se lo diría ese año, pero la necesidad de postergarlo era tan tentadora que todavía no podía provocar un sentimiento de urgencia.

"¡Kaoru! ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Sí, sí, Megumi, algo sobre una fiesta esta noche."

"Sabía que no me estabas escuchando, es mañana a la noche. Y necesitamos disfraces, es una fiesta de Halloween."

"Pero si aún no es Halloween. Es dentro de dos semanas." Megumi le lanzó una mirada agria. Kaoru, quien no estaba terriblemente emocionada por lo sobrenatural, nunca lo había estado por las vacaciones tampoco. Pero siempre estaba lista para una fiesta, por lo que se disfrazaría de ser necesario. "Supongo que podría ir como.. eh."

"Yo iré de doctora, por supuesto, y tú puedes ir como algo que vaya contigo." Megumi sonreía. "Podrías ser un mapache. Eso te iría perfectamente."

"¡Ya no te quiero como amiga!" rió Kaoru. "¡Eres fastidiosa!"

* * *

Sano rodeó perezosamente los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kaoru y Megumi. Su cuerpo larguirucho se cernió sobre ellas cuando las abrazó. Megumi y Kaoru gritaron sorprendidas, y Megumi de inmediato tomó represalias golpeándolo en el brazo por estar asustándolas.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ¡Tenemos que encontrar una tienda rápido o no conseguiremos un disfraz que valga la pena usar!" Megumi quería una acción inmediata, pero Sano se sentó y sacó una manzana de su bolso. Obviamente no tenía apuro.

"¡Eres un inútil! ¡Dame tus llaves y te conseguiré un disfraz! Pero tenemos que irnos ya, no tengo tiempo para estos juegos." dijo Megumi medio regañándolo, pero sonreía al decirlo.

"Seguro, bebé," le arrojó sus llaves. "Pero ya compré algo para ti."

"Si escucho las palabras 'sirvienta' y 'francesa' salir de tu boca, me enojaré."

"Diviértete buscando disfraces." Sano parecía algo desilusionado.

Mientras Megumi y Kaoru se dirigían hacia el auto, vieron que Kenshin se acercaba a ellas. Las saludó con la mano y lo esperaron para que las alcanzara antes de irse. Después de proponerle que fuera con ellas, a lo cual él aceptó, fueron a hacer unas compras rápidas y baratas para combatir el estrés. La tienda de segunda mano les quedaba a quince minutos de allí, y estaba tan llena de cosas con olor a humedad, que parecían estar en una feria americana, aunque estaban encantados con lo excéntrica que era. Kaoru y Megumi siempre iban a mirar y reír, y ese día no era la excepción. Kenshin parecía sentirse fuera de lugar mientras ellas se reían de algunas ropas o zapatos raros y feos, por lo que se acercó a los libros y equipos deportivos para ver si encontraba algo.

Fue bastante fácil para Megumi encontrar algunos uniformes médicos, y terminó comprando una bata de laboratorio con algunos accesorios de Halloween que estaban en plena vigencia. Hasta se consiguió una peluca rubia y una sierra de plástico para asegurarse de que su doctora fuera adecuada, irreal y divertida. Kaoru no tenía ni idea de qué disfrazarse.

"Siempre fuiste insegura de ti misma. ¡Sólo toma una decisión! O yo la tomaré por ti." Megumi pasaba sus manos por los estantes. "Puedes ser una colegiala católica, o una odalisca, o un payaso. Sí, sí, me gusta el payaso. Si no eliges nada para ti, entonces tendrás que usar lo que sea que Sano me compró."

"No estoy inspirada para esto, Megumi." Miró a su alrededor y tocó algunos materiales de manera inexpresiva. Campesina, prostituta, karateca, vampiro. Nada parecía tan especial. Quizás era lo mejor. Disfrazarse de algo típico y que no dé lugar a quejas. "Supongo que podría ser una bruja. Soy buena siendo llorona y malvada cuando quiero."

"Tienes razón en eso... ¡Ay!" Megumi se sobó el brazo que Kaoru le había golpeado. Kaoru reunió el disfraz y sus accesorios, incluyendo sombrero y peluca, y fueron a buscar a Kenshin. El pobre muchacho estaba leyendo tranquilamente cuando ellas lo rodearon con sonrisas malvadas.

"Encontramos el disfraz más adorable para ti, Kenshin. Tienes que probártelo." Sus ojos se ensancharon viendo la inminente fatalidad que se extendía ante él.

"¿Oro?"

* * *

Sano, con su disfraz de ninja, parecía divertirse con algunas cuchillas de plástico que había conseguido en el supermercado. El hecho de que pudiera tener gran cantidad de armas de plástico baratas fue aliciente para decidirse por ese disfraz. Tan pronto como Kenshin bajó de las escaleras, Sano empezó a reír tanto que apenas pudo contenerse. Las chicas disfrazaron al pobre, amable y quejumbroso Kenshin de Raggedy Andy. Su rostro había sido maquillado para que pareciera en efecto un muñeco. El enorme overol azul y las medias con rayas rojas que sobresalían de la parte inferior de sus pantalones no le ayudaban en nada. Las chicas, por supuesto, se empezaron a cambiar y Sano trató de hacer sentir mejor a Kenshin respecto a su ridícula apariencia, pero fallaba miserablemente riendo a cada palabra. Los sonidos se filtraron desde arriba.

"No. Dije que no. Si lo rompes así la gente podrá ver..."

"El punto es que te veas atractiva, no que te escondas detrás de una bolsa de vestido."

"Pero se arruinará..."

"Te salió barato, no veo el por qué lamentarse."

Un estridente sonido a rasguido se escuchó.

"¡AAAHHHH!"

"Oh, no seas infantil..." Otro rasguido.

Para cuando al fin bajaron, los hombres estaban muertos de curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido. Megumi bajó primero, con su uniforme bañado en sangre falsa, la peluca rubia desordenada y pareciendo realmente una médica loca. Kaoru tuvo que ser persuadida para bajar, y cuando lo hizo los dos muchachos se quedaron impresionados. Lo que sea que Megumi hizo, no se veía mal. La peluca, el delineador negro y el maquillaje en general no estaban dispuestos como para hacerla ver fea. De hecho, tenía un aire a Elvira. El puntiagudo sombrero cayó un poco en la parte superior, reflejando la falta de confianza de Kaoru en su apariencia. Sus medias negras se asomaban a través de un vestido rasgado de tal manera que se podía ver que las medias terminaban a medio muslo. Megumi había ceñido su cintura con un gran cinturón para que a Kaoru se le pronunciaran más las curvas. Las mangas habían sido también rasgadas hasta el codo, de modo que colgaban hechas jirones. El frente había sido rasgado en una V, mostrando más piel de lo que Kaoru consideraba decente. Desafiando la labor de su amiga en hacer que se viera sexy, Kaoru había insistido en llevar zapatillas negras.

"Algún día tu maldad se volverá contra ti, amiga," dijo Kaoru con una mueca.

"Te encanta, admítelo. ¡Nos vamos!"

Sano y Kenshin se quedaron de una pieza, pero después de un rato con la boca abierta se recuperaron y caminaron con las damas las cuatro cuadras hacia el lugar donde la fiesta daba comienzo. Había gente caminando desde otra dirección a la que Sano saludó a lo lejos. Eran gladiadores e inmediatamente los muchachos comenzaron a presumir sus armas de plásticos peleando entre ellos. Kenshin trató de ocultarse detrás de Megumi sintiendo vergüenza de su disfraz.

"Eres un gran cobarde. Sabes que todas las chicas en la fiesta pensarán que eres la cosa más tierna del mundo, así que ten agallas." Kaoru sintió que tal vez ella y Megumi habían ido demasiado lejos vistiendo a Kenshin así. Al mismo tiempo, pensaba que él era adorable. Ella ya lo consideraba adorable de cualquier manera.

Dejando que los chicos siguieran con sus estupideces, Megumi, Kaoru, y Kenshin retomaron su camino a la fiesta. Al llegar, Megumi se sentó y comenzó a charlar con algunos amigos de su clase de ciencias. Kenshin se refugió al lado de unas chicas aduladoras, y una celosa Kaoru se encaminó a la cocina a buscar algo de agua. Era débil con la bebida y quería evitar tomar por un rato. Ni siquiera sabía quién organizaba esa fiesta; al parecer era alguien del círculo de amigos de Sano y Megumi. Por suerte en la cocina, hablando con un borracho monstruo de Frankenstein, sólo estaba Yahiko. Yahiko era un estudiante de primer año de Psicología de quien Kenshin era mentor y quien se había unido al grupo en sus salidas. Era agradable, pero era muy intenso cuando se le preguntaba sobre sus temas de interés, por lo que Kaoru trató de evitar esos temas y así poder pasar un buen tiempo hablando con él. Él parecía estar aliviado de ser rescatado de la conversación con el borracho.

"¡Kaoru! Al principio no te reconocí. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para verte aún más fea?" le dedicó una sonrisa y un guiño.

"Eres horrible. Debería irme, pero es bueno saber que apenas me reconociste."

"Con todo ese maquillaje, sí, te ves diferente. Y el vestido."

"No empieces."

"Puedo reconocer un modelo original de Megumi cuando lo veo, aunque sólo los conozco a todos desde hace un par de meses." Estaba disfrazado de juez, probablemente porque le tomó el más mínimo esfuerzo y porque podía llevar un mazo.

Mientras conversaban amigablemente, un par de ojos seguían los movimientos de Kaoru con una intensidad sombría. El objetivo había sido establecido. El plan saldría bien. Lo hacía más placentero que ella fuera atractiva. Sus ojos se pasearon por la pierna expuesta. Sí, sería divertido, después de todo.

"¿Sabes quién vive aquí? Siento un poco de curiosidad por quiénes son los anfitriones." quería saber Kaoru, pero más que nada para tener un tema de conversación con Yahiko. Se le metió algo de cabello en los ojos y se lo apartó distraídamente.

"Meh. No creo que importe. Escuché que eran gente de Comercio."

"No conozco a ningún estudiante de Comercio."

"Me sorprendes, ¿acaso no habías cambiado tres veces de carrera? Y siempre en segundo año, además."

"¡OYE! Todavía no he decidido mi especialidad, así que no me lo reproches." Kaoru se preguntaba en el fondo si encontraría algo que la inspirara. Su padre nunca la había presionado para ser decidida, sólo apoyado. Tenía suficiente dinero, y estaba sola. Una perspectiva aterradora. Tal vez el graduarse no era para ella. Volvió a prestarle atención a Yahiko, quien divagaba en sus cosas. Kaoru esperaba que no le preguntara nada.

Yahiko dijo que iba a buscar a Kenshin, y Kaoru esbozó una gran sonrisa y lo saludó. En realidad, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco quería insistir en ello sin parecer que ya no lo estaba pasando bien. Pero eso podía cambiar. Se dirigió hacia lo que parecía ser el porche trasero, y vio una silla en la que se sentó de golpe. Después de tomar su vaso de agua, contempló la noche clara y empezó a notar el frío que hacía, especialmente en contraste con lo que llevaba puesto. Maldita Megumi. No se veía sexy, se veía ridícula. Una capa negra cayó sobre su regazo mientras observaba el horizonte, temblando.

"Nunca puedo resistirme a una damisela en apuros." La voz suave y varonil llegó desde algún punto por encima de ella, y la joven levantó la mirada para poder ver a quien le hablaba. La capa negra era sorprendentemente gruesa y con eso sus piernas expuestas ya se sentían cálidas.

"Gracias." Buscó un rostro para ver, o que le dijera su nombre. La oscuridad y la luz que venía de atrás desde el salón de la fiesta lo oscurecían.

"Enishi. Encantado de conocerte."

"Kaoru Kamiya. Vine con una amiga mía que conoce gente aquí. Me temo que no conozco a muchas personas." Pudo ver su cabello blanco con mechones en punta, desordenados de una manera muy controlada. Se acomodó unos anteojos antes de sentarse en una silla frente a ella. Llevaba un traje normal de tres piezas, aunque era muy bonito. "¿Qué se supone que eres?"

Él le sonrió mostrando los dientes. De hecho, la dentadura de vampiro parecía ajustarse a él de alguna manera, y contrastaba maravillosamente con el traje. "Soy abogado, ¿qué te parece? Mejor que Drácula, y me veo mucho menos ridículo. Al menos ya tenía el traje de antes."

Kaoru soltó una risita mientras se envolvía con la capa. "Mi compañera de habitación frustró mis intentos de ser algo tan mundano como una bruja. Lucir así no era mi idea."

"Creo que te ves bien." La declaración fue llana y directa. Si alguien pudiera ser completamente neutral, Kaoru tenía la sensación de que él podría serlo. De todos modos, se sonrojó, y se alegró de que todo estuviese a oscuras. Tal vez en el futuro no maldeciría tanto a Megumi.

"¿Sabes quién vive aquí?"

"Sí." A eso le siguió un breve silencio. Algo confundida, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que no diría nada más.

"¿Quién vive aquí?"

"Yo soy uno. Pero fueron mis compañeros quienes organizaron la fiesta. Pensaron que sería divertido celebrar el fin de los exámenes parciales. Yo creo que celebrar algo tan minúsculo es inútil." Seguía usando su tono neutral.

Tratando de no dejar que la conversación muriera, Kaoru cambió de tema. "¿Entonces estás en la escuela de Comercio?"

"Supongo. Sólo que me tomo mi tiempo antes de graduarme en Leyes. Voy muy rápido"

"¿Oh?"

"Comencé el año pasado. No estoy muy seguro, así que me prolongo en mis tiempos." De repente, Kaoru se sintió inferior a él.

"Vayamos adentro, ni siquiera tu capa puede evitar que esta pieza de tela que llamo vestido me provoque un resfriado." Él se levantó y le ofreció su mano mientras ella hacía un intento por levantarse con un mínimo de gracia. Volvió a sonrojarse. No estaba acostumbrada a reaccionar así, excepto cuando Kenshin le abría la puerta. Al pensar en Kenshin se sintió un poco culpable. Insegura del por qué, ella alejó el pensamiento.

Mientras caminaban hacia la brillante luz de la cocina, Kaoru se dispuso a examinar mejor a su acompañante. Sus ojos intensos, de una improbable mezcla entre azul y gris, resaltaban su cabello blanco. Nada en él era particularmente masculino, diría ella, pero tampoco nada sugería que se viera femenino. Tenía un aire de tranquilidad y control, y parecía estar perfectamente cómodo con su entorno. Todo un alfa, si ella tuviera que describirlo en una sola palabra. El arete en su oreja izquierda se movió un poco mientras él se volvía a mirarla y se acomodaba las gafas con un dedo. Era tan injusto que un solo hombre pudiera ser tan atractivo.

"¿Sí?" Su voz le advirtió el hecho de que lo miraba fijamente.

"¿De verdad tu pelo es de ese color?" Tan pronto como lo dijo se sintió estúpida. Qué manera horrible de admitir que le había estado echando el ojo.

Por un momento, su boca pareció contraerse, como si quisiera sonreír pero se contuviera a último minuto. "Para ser honesto, sí. Hace un par de años comencé a tenerlo gris. Lo tengo así desde el año pasado. Realmente increíble y sin explicación, ya que mi padre no lo tenía de ese modo. Me han dicho que no se ve tan mal."

"Oh, no, te ves bastante guapo." Kaoru estaba siendo protagonista de uno de esos momentos en los que se abofetearía una y otra vez. Sentía que no podía sonar más inteligente aunque lo intentara. Tendría alivio si estuvieran en la zona de baile y la música distrajera la atención. Al menos rompería la tensión. Kaoru examinó su confusión por unos instantes. ¿Por qué había tensión? Algo andaba mal. Deseaba saber qué hacer. El mechón rebelde de cabello volvió a caer sobre su rostro, pero antes de que ella pudiera apartárselo, Enishi lo hizo por ella. Su mano rozó su mejilla y ella se estremeció. Si tan sólo tuviera frío.

La imagen de Kenshin revivió en su mente y ensanchó los ojos. Kenshin, tenía que encontrar a Kenshin. Kenshin era salvación, contención, y todo lo que Enishi no era en ese momento.

"Disculpa, tengo que buscar a mis amigos antes de que piensen que me fui sola." Le dirigió a Enishi una sonrisa brillante, pero sus ojos la traicionaron expresando emociones y hormonas.

"Entonces te veo luego," dijo Enishi mientras ella se daba la vuelta. "Eso tenlo por seguro." Se murmuró a sí mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Nuevo capítulo!

**VegetaBrifs:** Me alegra que te esté gustando y te agradezco la oportunidad que le estás dando a la historia! Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**FlordePera:** Voy a poner todo mi empeño en que las actualizaciones sean rápidas y no tengan que andar esperando tanto. Ya iremos viendo con el pasar de los capítulos de qué va este Kaoru/Enishi. Gracias por el comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste!

**Ane himura:** ¡Hola querida! Yo también soy más team Kenshin, pero debo admitir que éste es mi shipp culposo, es que hasta en el canon tienen química XD. Aprovecho también para contestarte que "Su único vicio" (de la misma autora de este fic) es un one-shot, por lo que no tiene continuación. Hubiera estado bueno que la tuviera, pues daba para más; imaginate la policía Kaoru enterándose de que su "novio" era mafioso. ¡Hubiera sido una buena historia para explotar! Volviendo a este fic, sí, vemos a Enishi queriendo hacer de las suyas y en este capítulo se aclara qué es lo que quiere y por qué, así que espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Kenshin estaba, naturalmente, rodeado de mujeres y manteniendo una tranquila conversación con ellas. Se veía adorable, con su cabello rojo empezando a salirse de sus rizos, y con sus ojos violetas muy abiertos e inocentes. El sólo verlo alivió a Kaoru inmensamente. Era algo con lo que estaba familiarizada. El mismo calor radiante que la llenó de cariño disipó al mismo tiempo el impacto que había recibido en compañía de Enishi. Haciéndose gentilmente de espacio al lado de Kenshin, escuchó que continuaba describiendo sus problemas con el tema de la presentación de su tesis. Aunque no era interesante, de alguna manera parecía cómico él en el centro como un tonto que de algún modo logró que todo saliera bien. Kaoru sabía lo que realmente sucedía, ya que detrás del exterior de Kenshin, él ya era alguien que lo había hecho todo bien. Siendo el primero de su clase, destinado a graduarse con honores, y ya teniendo una beca de trabajo de posgrado. No esperaba menos de ese amable hombre de gran mente.

Pero su perfección desesperaba a Kaoru tanto como lo admiraba. Porque ello lo ponía más fuera de su alcance, sin importar lo que Megumi dijera. Él tenía todo a su favor, mientras que ella era sólo una estudiante mediocre de segundo año que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su vida. Algo en su interior le decía que se fuera de la fiesta sólo para alejarse de todo. Lo único que quería era ir y practicar sus katas de espada. Las artes marciales eran una manera relajante de pasar el tiempo. Aunque eso no era impresionante comparado a lo que hacía Kenshin, quien practicaba esgrima desde hacía mucho más tiempo. Nada de lo que hacía podía compararse a lo que él había hecho. Se levantó para irse.

"¿Adónde vas, Kaoru?" Kenshin le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. Siempre tan tierno y amigable. Ella suspiró.

"Voy a ver qué está haciendo Megumi." Sintió que debió haber dado una mejor excusa, o al menos más elaborada, pero no tenía ganas.

"Oh, está bien." Agarró su vaso y siguió hablando con las chicas. Kaoru trató de no pensar en lo fácil que él la había despachado. Y eso que ella aún no había bebido nada. Tal vez ahora lo haría. Sentía que necesitaba algo. Al mismo tiempo, en la cocina seguramente estaba Enishi, y no quería emborracharse con él cerca. Tenía todas las de perder. Así que al final terminó yendo en busca de Megumi. Megumi estaba participando en una especie de juego, en el que una persona debía nombrar todas las partes del cerebro, tomar un trago, volver a nombrarlos, tomar un trago, y así hasta que se equivocara o se desmayara. Por un rato le pareció algo divertido de ver, pero claramente Megumi iba a ganar con lo intensa que era con sus conocimientos de Anatomía. Sano la alentaba, por supuesto, ya que estaba a favor de que su novia se involucrara en cualquier tipo de comportamiento irresponsable. Él también estaba con las mejillas coloradas. Y sólo habían estado una hora o dos. Todavía no habían pasado de las 10:30 allí. Con algo de resignación, se encaminó a la cocina. Las botellas cubrían el lugar, y había algo parecido a lodo en una especie de bañera. Evitando ambas cosas, Kaoru volvió a buscar agua. Estaba muy aburrida.

"¿No estás disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad?" Conocía aquella voz. Jamás olvidaría esa voz. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, la puerta de la cocina debió haberse abierto.

"Bueno, debo decir que las cosas están un poco animadas y, ehh, no, no lo estoy. En realidad nunca supe qué hacer en este tipo de fiestas."

"Baila, emborráchate, actúa de manera estúpida. En el orden que quieras, claro. Deberías hacerlo, ya que cuando seamos mayores ya no tendremos excusas para comportarnos así, a excepción de las vacaciones de invierno." Enishi le extendió una botella sin abrir.

"Ehh. Siento decirte que soy muy débil con la bebida. Creo que estoy bien con agua." Normalmente ella habría tomado la bebida. Pero algo en él se le antojaba siniestro. Tal vez su nerviosismo surgió por su desconfianza a los abogados. Sonrió ante su chiste interno. Enishi enarcó una ceja, y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando a que hablara. "Pero gracias, de todos modos."

"Aunque tienes razón. Ahora mismo esta fiesta no es atractiva." Se quitó la capa y la tiró a un rincón. "Tomemos algo de café juntos. Si no vamos a beber como estudiantes universitarios, podemos hacer algo más pretencioso."

Kaoru se preguntó si sería buena idea aceptar su propuesta. Por un lado, no lo conocía y no tenía idea de si era una persona decente, y por el otro, el tiempo que pasaba con él se le hacía tremendamente atractivo. Por esta vez optaría por el peligro, pero se aseguraría de moderarlo.

"Está bien." Se quitó la peluca, mostrando su cabello atado a un moño. "Pero primero me iré a casa y me cambiaré este vestuario grotesco. Conozco un buen lugar a pocas cuadras de aquí." Un entorno conocido, ropas más dóciles, ambas cosas eran claves para sentirse cómoda con un desconocido.

"Te esperaré. No es que fuera a ir a otro lado." Algo de lo que ella dijo lo hizo sonreír. A diferencia de antes, esa sonrisa parecía llegar a sus ojos y los hacía entrecerrase un poco. Kaoru le dirigió una mirada alegre, más que nada por el hecho de que pronto ya no se sentiría incómoda, al menos en lo que a la ropa respectaba. Enishi observaba mientras ella corría hacia la puerta. Se acomodó las gafas y vio cómo Kenshin la miraba intensamente mientras ella se iba. Megumi y Sano estaban demasiado lejos como para percatarse de cualquier cosa, pero ellos no le importaban. La chica era la clave. Tomoe tendría la última palabra, con su ayuda, y finalmente estaría en paz.

* * *

Kaoru sorbió su té y trató de no inquietarse. No era probable que el suave líquido calmara sus nervios. Él no se había cambiado de traje, y tampoco se había quitado los dientes falsos cuando ella volvió a su encuentro. Inconscientemente, esperaba, había elegido un atuendo que hacía juego con él. Una pollera con ese clima era ridículo. Especialmente una corta. ¿En qué estaba pensando? La bufanda y la fina chaqueta no compensaban demasiado el hecho de que sus piernas se estaban congelando. Mientras observaba a Enishi ordenar en el mostrador, pensó en cómo la había reconocido de inmediato, siendo que se se veía muy diferente a cuando tenía puesto su disfraz. Quizás era muy observador. Suspiró y se acomodó al cola de caballo que se había atado a las apuradas antes de salir de casa. Él ya estaba viniendo. Oh, Dios. Ella sentía que había perdido 50 puntos de coeficiente intelectual. Por dentro rogaba que no le preguntara nada, ya que se la pasaría babeando. No era que no mereciera que alguien babeara por él, pero ella quería estar a la altura de una conversación.

"Este lugar es muy, hmmm. No sé cómo llamarlo." Enishi le echó un poco de crema a su café y lo revolvió distraídamente.

"¿Estereotipado?" A Kaoru le gustaba ese lugar. Había personas leyendo en una esquina, y había un chico con una laptop tipeando frenéticamente cerca de ellos. Los estudiantes que se servían café parecían aburridos. Tenía un estilo beatnik y al mismo tiempo de clase media alta. No podía definirlo de otra manera.

"Ahora que lo mencionas." Enishi se quitó el abrigo y se recostó en la silla, de manera que la postura rígida y nerviosa de Kaoru se hizo más evidente. "No tienes que temerme, sabes."

"¿De qué hablas?" Kaoru parecía enfadada. "No le tengo miedo a nada. Pruébame."

"¿Serpientes?"

"Las amo."

"¿Arañas, agujas, alturas, espacios cerrados, patos, multitud, muerte, o enfermedad?"

"No, no. ¿Patos?" Kaoru rió y tomó otro sorbo de té. Se sentía bien. Relajó un poco su postura. No era la Inquisición, sólo un momento de café. Su rodilla rozó la pierna de él, y se volvió a poner rígida.

"¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que no voy a hacerte nada? En serio, no me acercaré a ti sin tu permiso. No entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa." En realidad, tenía en mente una idea bastante buena. Se sentía halagado de que ella lo encontrara tan atractivo, y ella tampoco estaba mal. De hecho, el atisbo de pierna y cuerpo que había visto gracias a ese infame vestido fue muy atrayente para él. No era que fuera el momento de decirle aquello. Tenía que intentar parecer inofensivo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar como Himura. Su ojo se crispó. No, pensar en él podría no ser una buena idea.

"Simplemente, quiero decir, sin suponer que esto sea una cita, pero eres un hombre desconocido y apuesto que aceptó pasar tiempo conmigo. Es que no tengo mucho marco de referencia, no salgo mucho a menos que sea con mis amigos." Ahora quiso no haber sido tan directa, maldición.

Él levantó una ceja. "Me gustaría que consideraras esto una cita. Aunque he sido negligente y no he pagado tu bebida. Lo compensaré la próxima vez."

Ahora era el turno de Kaoru de levantar una ceja. "¿Próxima vez?"

"Estaba pensando en mañana por la noche, si no estás ocupada." Kaoru repasó mentalmente todo lo que solía hacer durante las noches de los fines de semana. Una cita con Enishi se le presentaba con tanta anticipación que pensaba que sería mejor no alegrarse tanto.

"Seguro. Tengo práctica, pero cualquier momento después de las seis o las siete estará bien."

"¿Práctica?"

"Soy estudiante del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Lo hago desde los nueve años. Solía entrenar todos los días, pero desde que empecé la universidad lo reduje a los domingos."

"Yo también practico algo de esgrima, quizás en algún momento podríamos entrenar juntos." Algo le decía que todo lo que hacía Enishi lo hacía bien. Kaoru no iba a aceptar esa oferta a menos que estuviera de humor para una posible humillación. No era como si lo fuera a admitir.

La noche progresó mucho mejor después de que las cosas se pusieran menos ambiguas. Enishi sabía tanto sobre tantas cosas que la conversación no era aburrida. Kaoru tenía mucho conocimiento sobre cine y medios de comunicación, debido a que amaba todo lo moderno. La única debilidad en la base de conocimientos de Enishi y que Kaoru sentía que podía superarlo era todo lo basado sobre cine y espectáculos. Nunca iba al cine o a obras de teatro, más que nada porque no tenía tiempo. De lo contrario, hablar con él hubiera sido bastante desalentador. Era como tratar de hablar con Kenshin, y el solo pensar en su nombre apuñaló su corazón haciendo que sangrara, como si alguien lo hubiera cortado con increíble velocidad y precisión. La noche se suavizó cuando Kenshin insertó su presencia psíquica en la mente de Kaoru. Había pasado tanto tiempo enamorada de Kenshin, que sentía como si casi estuviera engañándolo. Era un momento confuso para ella.

Contra todo su buen juicio, Kaoru dejó que Enishi la acompañara hasta su casa. Debían de ser la de la mañana, pero apenas se sentía cansada. Había niebla por todos lados, y eso lo hacía todo mucho más frío. Estúpida falda. Aunque hacía lo mejor que podía en ocultar sus temblores, cuando el abrigo de Enishi cayó de repente sobre sus hombros, no se sorprendió. ¿Qué veía en ella un hombre como ese? La pregunta vagó por su cerebro mientras la joven trataba de deshacerse de ella. En lo que a ella respectaba, su casa estaba muy cerca y la caminata terminó muy pronto. Mientras se paraba frente a la puerta y buscaba sus llaves, los dos dieron por finalizada su conversación. El silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de las llaves, hizo que ambos se detuvieran. El rostro de Kaoru se tornó rojo. Ahora era el momento si ella iba a hacerlo.

"Yo." Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que los labios de Enishi se encontraran con los suyos. O más bien, su boca se encontró con la de ella mientras ésta la tenía abierta para hablar, dándole más que un casto beso. Las manos del muchacho rodeaban su rostro, cálidos en contraste con su piel fría. Había roto su palabra de no tocarla sin su permiso, pero como estaba a punto de dárselo, lo dejó pasar. Ahí fue donde se detuvieron sus facultades mentales.

Él sólo iba a darle un beso en la mano, o tal vez un beso rápido en la mejilla, pero algún impulso canalla lo llevó a hacer aquello. La manera en que la besaba, prácticamente la estaba devorando. Para él era algo nuevo sentir ese tipo de pasión aparte de la ira. Lo intoxicaba. Sus manos se movieron hacia sus cabellos, y Kaoru gimió y se presionó contra él. La niebla que los rodeaba les daba la ilusión de privacidad y ambas personas, generalmente reservadas, se dejaron ir y aceptaron esta nueva pasión. La boca de Enishi se movía por la garganta de Kaoru mientras ella se apoyaba de espaldas a la puerta para evitar que sus piernas se derrumbaran.

De repente, Enishi se apartó de ella como si le hubiese pinchado con algo. Le tomó un momento a Kaoru para recuperarse y volver a mirarlo con aparente gracia. Casi por instinto, llevó una mano sobre su cuello y Enishi hizo una mueca al notar una marca roja en la pálida piel femenina. Esperaba que tuviera la sensatez de ocultarlo. Si las cosas iban rápido, podrían arruinarlo todo. Maldijo el impulso casi irresistible de continuar donde lo habían dejado, pero ignoró las protestas de su cuerpo y se recompuso. Una vez que el peligro pasó, miró a Kaoru, esperando que no estuviese tan desconcertada por lo sucedido entre ellos. Una vez que se convenció de que ella estaba bien, tal vez hasta deseosa de continuar, él supo que TENÍA que irse o pondría todo en peligro.

"Lo pasé muy bien contigo, Kaoru, vendré mañana por ti. ¿Te parece a las siete?"

"Suena bien." Para Kaoru, ésa podría haber sido la manera más feliz y perfecta de terminar la velada, pero el destino no era generoso con ella.

"And I-I-I eeee ayyyeee, will always looove yoooouuuu." La voz ronca, ruidosa y obviamente borracha de un feliz Sano llegó a través de la niebla.

"¡Dije que te callaras! Ayúdame a llevar a este idiota adentro." Megumi sonaba como si estuviera al borde de la resaca, o al menos estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

"Pero él es muy alto, Megumi, y es evidente que yo no lo soy." Ése era Yahiko. La alarma que había provocado que Kaoru casi se echara a correr se desvaneció. No era Kenshin, y quizás no había venido con ellos. Al menos, esperaba eso. Mientras Kaoru estaba distraída, Enishi se acercó a ella, la abrazó, y luego dio la impresión de que iba a besarla cuando él sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea.

"Mañana, entonces." le susurró al oído antes de desaparecer en dirección contraria a las voces. Megumi y Yahiko aparecieron poco después con Sano a cuestas. Megumi levantó las cejas ante el hecho de que Kaoru estaba a punto de entrar, pero estaba más preocupada por su desvanecido novio como para exigirle a Kaoru una explicación de por qué se fue de la fiesta. Al entrar a la casa, Kaoru buscó una manta y una almohada para Yahiko quien parecía demasiado cansado como para volver a su dormitorio. A la hora de dormir, estaba demasiado exhausta como para pensar en algo, así que simplemente se cambió y se estrelló sobre la cama.

* * *

Cuando Kaoru finalmente despertó, se sintió atontada y pastosa. Era como si algo hubiera muerto en su boca la noche anterior, pero luego recordó que era debido a que no se había lavado los dientes antes de ir a dormir. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era cerca del mediodía, lo cual le hizo sentirse culpable por no haberse levantado temprano. No había razón para sentirse así, pero igualmente lo hizo. Mientras se vestía con sus ropa de entrenamiento, sintió una sensación de continuidad. Con su cabello atado y cayendo por su espalda, Kaoru tomó su espada de madera y percibió con el tacto cómo había sido pulida y desgastada por el uso y el correr de los años. No estaba deshecha exactamente, pero ya empezaba a astillarse de nuevo. Era como si aún después de mucho tiempo, todavía se viera y sintiera de la misma forma. Por eso amaba los domingos.

El sentir la madera y la tela sólo reforzó la necesidad de estabilidad que había surgido de repente. Hasta la noche anterior las cosas habían sido muy claras para ella. Había clases, pero no tenía que decidirse por ellas debido a que aún no había elegido una especialidad. Estudiar nunca la había molestado, después de todo. Obtenía buenas notas, aunque no excelentes. Luego estaba su vida social, y aquello era un poco más complicado, pero no tanto. Se dirigió hacia el área de entrenamiento del gimnasio, agradecida de haber ido a una universidad con un complejo tan bueno como ese. Se sentó en el piso y empezó estirar a sus músculos para calentarlos.

Todo el asunto de su vida social no era algo que ella hubiera buscado activamente. Junto con Megumi habían sido compañeras de dormitorio desde el primer año y se habían convertido en grandes amigas. Las personas que Megumi conocía llegaban a ser parte del entorno social de Kaoru y se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era sólo por Megumi que ella tenía compañía cuando la necesitaba. En su mayoría, habían sido personas del medio científico al principio, pero Sano le había agregado una nueva dimensión a todo. La adición más dramática, por supuesto, había sido Kenshin. Kenshin Himura era todo lo que Kaoru había idealizado: inteligente, dulce, atento, y afectuoso. Su temperamento era pacífico y todo lo que hacía era ejemplar. También era muy atractivo. Kaoru calmó a esa parte de su mente que siempre quería arrojarse a los brazos del pelirrojo. Parte del problema era que Kenshin era tan asexual en muchos sentidos. Nunca hubo ninguna mujer u hombre por quien estuviera interesado, y nunca participaba en conversaciones sobre sexualidad. A los tres meses de haberlo conocido aún no podía determinar si era homosexual o no, y a veces todavía tenía dudas sobre aquello. Tal vez simplemente no estaba interesado en nada de eso, como si careciera de hormonas o algún otro problema químico. Entonces no sería culpa de Kaoru que no le gustara. Ante ese pensamiento sintió que necesitaba golpear algo, y agarró su espada de madera para hacer precisamente eso.

En cierto modo, era más reconfortante que él no gustara de ninguna mujer, ya que Kaoru podría asumir que no era sólo a ella a quien no quería. Si él terminaba sin nadie, entonces estaba bien para ella. Aun así, cada vez que lo veía reír con otras chicas, quería sacarles los ojos. Algo en su interior se había aferrado a él y quería mantenerlo suyo como si fuese un animal territorial. Golpeó tan fuerte con su espada que sus manos se sacudieron dolorosamente. Mantener esos sentimientos ocultos al mundo era muy importante para ella. Si Kenshin lo supiera, y ella pensaba que podría saberlo ya que era muy agudo de mente, y decidiera no hacer nada, entonces ella podría vivir con ello. Las cosas así estaban bien. Pero la posibilidad de que él no lo supiera, y que al saberlo la mirara de otra manera, era suficiente para ser la angustia de su vida. Suspirar por Kenshin era casi divertido a su manera. Le daba a Kaoru algo en lo que enfocar sus emociones. Si Kenshin no estuviera en su vida, probablemente no tendría dónde enfocarlas, y eso, combinado a su errática vida académica, la deprimiría.

Y ahora Enishi había aparecido para confundirlo todo. Había una situación insatisfactoria pero cómoda en cuanto a Kenshin, en la que ella podía admirarlo y desearlo, pero sin tener que enfrentar nada cercano a la realidad, con lo cual nunca sucedía nada. Su relación con Kenshin era estática. Enishi representaba todo lo que Kenshin no, y prometía mucho más. La manera en que habían interactuado, desde el momento que lo había visto, le dio la idea de que no era un insípido. Era una manera incompleta de describirlo, pero aparentaba tomar todo lo que quisiera sin reparos. De algún modo le recordaba a su padre. No era como si Enishi se pareciera a él, pero en ese aspecto de tomar lo que querían agresivamente eran bastante similares. Su padre era frío, distante, y apenas preocupado por lo que Kaoru hacía. Desde que su madre había muerto cuando Kaoru tenía siete años, se había retirado emocionalmente de su pequeña unidad familiar. Kaoru esperaba que en algún lugar de su corazón la amara, pero no estaba muy segura. A todos los efectos, el amor de su padre había muerto con su esposa.

Al principio, las artes marciales habían llenado el vacío de necesidad de personas e interacción, pero luego, Kaoru empezó lentamente a confiar más en sí misma. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente completa y cómoda con la idea de estar sola. En parte ésa era la razón por la cual no se apuraba con Kenshin. La calidez del pelirrojo, una actitud muy diferente a la que había conocido de la mano de su padre, era el gran motivo de su atracción hacia él. Era un tema complejo. Decidió ya no pensar más en eso. Era mejor seguir adelante y ser feliz con lo que le ofrecía el presente. Tendría una cita en pocas horas y quería sentirse bien. El sudor se formó en su frente cuando dejó de pensar y se concentró en sus movimientos.

* * *

Enishi sólo durmió cinco o seis horas. Para él era mucho. No tenía sentido, ya que dormir era una pérdida de tiempo. A menudo se lamentaba de cuán débil era el cuerpo humano por necesitar tanto descanso. Enumeró en su cabeza las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de ir a ver a Kaoru. Tal vez sería prudente hacer una reserva en un restaurante; era necesario si quería ir a algún lugar agradable esa noche. La idea de salir con esa Kaoru Kamiya lo complacía y preocupaba al mismo tiempo. Era como si deseara que las cosas fueran diferentes de alguna manera. Pero eso era ridículo, había pasado años estimulando esa necesidad de venganza y Kaoru era la herramienta perfecta para llevarla a cabo.

Habían pasado como tres años desde que perdió a Tomoe por culpa de Himura. Ese asqueroso asesino la había matado, y ahora ella ya no estaba. Su hermosa y gentil hermana.

Su padre, un abogado corporativo, y su madre, una socialité, habían animado a Tomoe para que no fuera a cualquier universidad una vez que se graduara de la secundaria. Pero Tomoe ya no quería tener ese estilo de vida con la que la habían criado y quería intentar abrirse paso por sí sola. Enishi no estaba sorprendido por lo que su hermana quería, incluso la alentaba porque eso la hacía feliz. Ella tenía en mente escapar de su casa y de la influencia de su poderosa familia. Entre la naturaleza dura y exigente de su padre, junto con su temperamento violento y fría necesidad de eficiencia e imagen perfecta, y la indiferencia calma e indiferente de su madre, la vida era algo parecido a un infierno para Tomoe y Enishi. Al menos Enishi recibía algo de tratamiento preferencial debido al hecho de que se esperaba que siguiera el camino de su progenitor. Todo ya estaba listo, ya que su puesto en el despacho estaba garantizado. Las conexiones se habían establecido años atrás y Enishi sabía en qué tipo de círculos sociales meterse. Estaba preparándose para ello cuando Tomoe murió.

No importaba que fuera un accidente. Que fuera un choque automovilístico y una terrible tragedia no le devolvería a Tomoe . Cuando descubrió que era su novio quien había manejado esa noche, quien había estrellado el auto contra la nieve, y que había dejado que ella se congelara hasta la muerte, su vida tuvo un nuevo objetivo que no era el que su padre tenía preparado para él. Tomoe era la única persona que lo había amado y le había mostrado lo que eran la compasión y la calidez que ahora faltaban en su vida. Su corazón había muerto con ella.

Ya no había anda. Después del accidente, no quiso ir a al colegio por dos semanas. En ese tiempo pensó mucho. En la primera semana estuvo hundido en una profunda depresión. Apenas comía, apenas dormía, deambulaba por la casa en una bruma de tristeza. Nadie se le acercaba después de haber golpeado al mayordomo que su padre había enviado para hacer que el entonces inestable Enishi volviera a la escuela. En la segunda semana, su odio se volcó hacia su asesino. En ese momento decidió rastrear al hombre para destruirlo. Tomaría control de cada parte de la vida de Himura y luego lo aplastaría como a un insecto. Era una sensación gloriosa, un odio ardiente y helado al mismo tiempo, y Enishi reía de pura felicidad al decidir su objetivo. Esa noche comió mucho, y la semana siguiente procedió no sólo a recuperar su tiempo y trabajo de clases, sino que se convirtió en el mejor alumno de su prestigioso y competitivo colegio. Siguió así hasta que se graduó y sorprendió a todos diciendo que iría a la misma universidad que su hermana.

Su padre se lo había prohibido, por supuesto, pero Enishi le aclaró que se graduaría un año y medio antes y que luego iría a cualquier posgrado que su padre quisiera. Aún receloso de la decisión de su hijo, su padre aceptó una vez que Enishi también dejó en claro que cualquier otra cosa resultaría en él yéndose para no volver con la familia. Así que allí estaba, ya había pasado un año y todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de vengarse. Luego se le había ocurrido una idea. Usar a los amigos de Himura era lo ideal. Era tan cursi y de gran corazón que seguro iría a salvarlos si algo andaba mal. Eso era debilidad. Y lo más importante, era utilizable.

Kaoru era perfecta. Él parecía tener algún tipo de relación con ella, pero no sabría decir de qué tipo. Kaoru hacía el trabajo mucho más divertido al ser un paquete muy atractivo. Era lo suficientemente interesante y bastante despreocupada. Había menos ambición en ella que en otras chicas con las que había salido, y su actitud relajada era anormal para él. Por lo general, él pensaba que gente así no era efectiva, y por lo tanto inútil a sus ojos; pero en Kaoru parecían ser rasgos suaves, que para él solían ser duros e inflexibles. Aunque nada en ella podía considerarse realmente suave, tal vez firme.

Sus pensamientos estaban por mal camino. Él no había planeado nada más que utilizarla para sus propósitos, pero ahora se encontraba a sí mismo queriendo verla. Parte de ello era porque la chica era divertida y novedosa, pero otra parte era porque le daba curiosidad sobre cómo alguien como ella pudiera hacerle perder el control. Había salido con mujeres mucho más hermosas y sensuales que sabían lo que querían y cómo conseguirlo. Jugaban, tal y como lo hacía él, estando listo para ello. Encontraba divertido tratar de superarlas. Pero Kaoru lo descolocaba. No había engaño; no había falsedad en ella. Ella decía y hacía lo que quería sin significados ocultos. Cualquier cosa que ella no dijera, él sentía que podía adivinarlo por lo expresiva que era. Sus ojos la delataban, y la manera en que se mordía el labio cuando pensaba qué decir hacía que él sintiera que ella era un poco... ¿adorable? La palabra simplemente había aparecido en su mente. La hizo a un lado y la olvidó.

Una vaga incertidumbre fluyó a través de él mientras intentaba precisar qué era lo que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara a ella de una manera que ninguna mujer había logrado antes. Ella irradiaba salud y vida, y el amor que le tenía a sus amigos era tan transparente. Él la había estado observando, planeando qué debía hacer para atrapar a Kenshin usándola. La fiesta había sido conveniente para presentarse, pero iba a hacerlo tarde o temprano de todos modos. A veces pensaba un poco en su hermana cuando la miraba, y no de la manera habitual que lo llevó a odiar a Himura. Esos pensamientos eran suaves, comparando un gesto de Kaoru con alguno de Tomoe. Cuando Kaoru estaba quieta y relajada, realmente se parecía a su tranquila hermana, pero cuando empezaba a discutir con Sano o a someterse a las ardides de Megumi, la semejanza se desvanecía.

Todo apuntaba al hecho de que había algo en Kaoru. No sabía qué exactamente, pero había algo especial. Fue a buscar la guía telefónica para hacer esa reserva.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ane himura:** En efecto, pronto tendremos la explicación de Kenshin respecto a la tragedia de Tomoe. Y como ya ves y verás en este capítulo, la atracción está haciendo mella en Enishi. Ahora queda ver cómo gestiona Kaoru todo eso con lo que siente por Kenshin. Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Kaoru atravesaba el gimnasio cuando, mientras pasaba por una habitación, vio el atisbo de una cabellera roja. Sólo una persona tenía ese tono distintivo, y obviamente sintió que debía ir a saludar. Era peor que la necesidad de hablar con él. La culpa que sentía por salir a una cita se definía fácilmente por el hecho de que ella lo amaba, pero él no propiciaba ningún tipo de situación romántica con ella. Estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Se arregló su desordenado y sudoroso cabello; esperaba así verse un poco presentable. Entró silenciosamente al área de entrenamiento y vio a varias personas practicando. Siempre supo que Kenshin practicaba esgrima, pero era la primera vez que lo veía hacerlo. Como siempre, y de acuerdo a lo esperado, ella se sintió inferior a su lado. Se movía de tal manera que para ella era difícil seguirlo, aunque podía ver que su compañero de entrenamiento hacía un trabajo más que decente. Podía ver su cabello desparramado por su espalda fuera del casco protector, en contraste con su vestimenta blanca. La diferencia de habilidades no era evidente para Kaoru. Los hombres se movían con tal gracia, y nada de lo que hacían causaba problemas en el otro. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Kenshin retrocediera e hiciera algo, que Kaoru describió como golpes desde distintos ángulos a la vez, y con eso la práctica terminó.

Ambos hombres salieron del área mientras otras personas iban a ocupar sus puestos. Se quitaron los cascos, y Kenshin también empezó a quitarse lo demás. Ella se acercó para felicitar a los dos muchachos por el entrenamiento. Kenshin la saludó, y Kaoru se preguntó si la había visto verlo practicar. Su espada de madera colgaba de su hombro, se sentía nerviosa por lo fuera de lugar de su aspecto y estilo de lucha en ese lugar. Su potencia bruta y movimientos lentos serían fáciles de superar comparados con la velocidad y precisión que ese deporte ofrecían. Simplemente debería dejar de comparar dos estilos diferentes. Kenshin la abrazó y Kaoru se tensó un poco antes de relajarse, ya que su acción fue totalmente inesperada. Seguramente tenía la adrenalina alta por la lucha, pensaba ella.

"¡Kaoru! Vaya sorpresa, nunca pensé verte por aquí. Un amigo mío vino a visitarme y no pudimos resistirnos a un par de duelos. Oh, sí, deja que te lo presente. Kaoru Kamiya, él es Hajime Saitou." El rostro de Kenshin estaba rojo del cansancio, pero feliz.

"Un placer." La expresión agria de Saitou le dio un tono sarcástico a sus palabras.

"Encantada de conocerte." Kaoru se sentía extraña mientras ambos hombres la miraban en silencio. "Estuvieron geniales. No sé mucho sobre el estilo de esgrima que hacen, pero por lo menos puedo decirles que se diferencian mucho de los demás. ¿Hace cuánto que hacen esto?"

"Conozco a Saitou desde la secundaria, cuando teníamos clases de esgrima juntos. Nuestro profesor era muy intenso y aún recuerdo lo duro que trabajé para tratar de vencerlo. Qué hombre extraño. Si bien recuerdo, también tenía un pequeño problema con la bebida." Kenshin estaba inusualmente hablador; era agradable verlo así.

"Sobrepasamos su talento hace mucho tiempo. Hablar de él es pérdida de tiempo. Eres muy sentimental, Himura." Saitou parecía una persona muy apagada y Kaoru tenía la sensación de ya no querer hablar más con él. Sus ojos dorados y mechones negros que caían sobre su rostro sólo incrementaban más su aire desafectado. Tenía unos ojos asombrosos. Era otro amigo raro de Kenshin. Parecía coleccionarlos.

"¿Siempre es así de serio?" Le preguntó Kaoru a Kenshin en un susurro.

"Me imagino que incluso antes de nacer." Respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa. Saitou arqueó una ceja y los ignoró.

"Iré a cambiarme. Estaré contigo en un momento. Fue bueno conocerte, señorita Kamiya." Señaló Saitou en su dirección para luego dirigirse a los vestuarios.

"¿Entonces, qué harás hoy Kaoru? Te fuiste de la fiesta muy temprano anoche." Así que lo había notado. "Lamento que no haya sido divertido para ti. Sé que no conocías a muchas personas allí."

"Está bien. Había gente con la que hablar." ¿Por qué estaba eludiendo el tema? ¿No debería estar feliz de contarle sobre su buena suerte?

"Bueno, Saitou y yo vamos a salir hoy, tal vez a ver una película o algo por el estilo. Iba a buscar gente para que se uniera a nosotros, pero estoy seguro de que todo el mundo debe de tener resaca. ¿Qué te parece?" Un día. Un día junto a Kenshin y su amigo. Estando feliz y hablador. Todo lo que ella había estado esperando, pero no podría ir. Se regañó mentalmente y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

"Lo siento, Kenshin, pero no puedo." Él parecía decepcionado. Maldición.

"¿Por qué, Kaoru?" Sabía que tenía que suceder en algún momento, pero había pensado que podía ocultárselo un poco más. Pero después de todo, él era uno de sus mejores amigos.

"Tengo una cita en un par de horas." Algo se congeló en Kaoru, o tal vez era el ambiente entre los dos. No podía asegurarlo, ya que su corazón latía tan rápido que podría haberla matado. Demasiado estrés. Toda su preparación fue inútil mientras sudaba frío. La expresión de Kenshin vaciló por un instante, pero Kaoru no lo notó. Su sonrisa nunca lo abandonó.

"¡Diviértete! Y cuéntamelo todo cuando vuelvas esta noche. Espero que te trate bien. Sino Sano y yo estaremos encantados de encargarnos de él." Kenshin volvió a darle otro sorpresivo abrazo. "Tengo que irme también. Saitou tiende a irse si lo hacen esperar mucho." Se despidieron y Kaoru volvió a casa mientras Kenshin se reunió con Saitou en los vestuarios.

Saitou se sorprendió de ver a Kenshin tan serio. A menudo tenía esa sonrisa amable y ausente en su rostro. Francamente, era falsa, y eso molestaba a Saitou, quien sabía que sólo era la proyección de una persona que no era Kenshin. Saitou odiaba que la gente fingiera ser lo que no era. Y esa chica Kamiya era extraña. No vio ninguna falsedad en ella. Pudo ver una obvia adoración de ella hacia Himura que trataba de ocultar. Lo que ella presentaba a la gente era lo que en realidad era ella. No era sabio de su parte, pero sí admirable hasta cierto punto. Era apropiado que tal chica inocente y Himura estuvieran juntos. Estaba atando los cordones de sus botas mientras Kenshin entraba.

"¿La chica viene con nosotros?" Saitou sabía que Kenshin la invitaría, no era que le importara, porque si Tokio estuviera libre... hizo a un lado sus pensamientos sobre ella, lo hacían débil. Kenshin se veía visiblemente desinflado, así que algo andaba mal. "¿Qué? ¿Ustedes dos pelearon o algo así?"

"Está ocupada." Hmm. "Ocupada" para él significaba "con otra persona". O tendría una cita, o pasaría el día con otras amistades. Y Himura no estaría así de malhumorado si fuera a salir con otro amigo o amiga.

"Siempre fuiste lento, Himura." Saitou no se sorprendió al ver a Kenshin con una mirada peligrosa en los ojos. El brillo era casi depredador. Era la misma mirada que adoptaba cuando peleaba intensamente y Saitou decidió que era mejor ya no presionarlo más. Era casi gracioso ver al amable hombrecito en un estado de furia, pero no quería tentar a su suerte. Mientras salía a buscar un refresco de la máquina expendedora, se preguntó si las cosas habían sido así de difíciles para Kenshin antes de Tomoe. Pero no mencionaría a Tomoe. Quería pasar un buen día.

* * *

Él llegó luciendo endemoniadamente encantador con una camisa de mangas cortas y corbata negra, y pantalones sueltos como los que vestían los hombres maduros. Sólo que Enishi no era un hombre maduro. Se detuvo en el porche mientras ella intentaba no mirarlo. Cuando enarcó una ceja, Kaoru se acercó y lo invitó a entrar mientras ella buscaba un abrigo. Honestamente, no sabía por qué él no se estaba congelando, pero algo le decía que no debería sorprenderse por ello. Él se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y miró a su alrededor de manera crítica, como memorizando su morada y estudiándola al mismo tiempo. Kaoru esperaba estar a la altura de las circunstancias, y trató de hacer a un lado a su voz interior que le decía que debía haber limpiado un poco. Alisó su falda cuadriculada, y agarró un largo abrigo para ver si así no se le congelaban las piernas. Si hubiera pasado un minuto o dos más, ella hubiera estado esperándolo al frente y lista, y esta situación se hubiera evitado.

"Hola, creo que no nos presentaron." Megumi. Naturalmente. Kaoru sofocó un gemido.

"Enishi Yukishiro. Un placer." Kaoru estaba asombrada de que sonara sincero y sarcástico al mismo tiempo.

"Megumi Takani. Kaoru no te mencionó antes." Megumi esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿Hace cuánto que se conocen?." Kaoru contuvo el instinto de callarla y salir corriendo.

"Tuvimos el placer de conocernos hace un día." A Enishi le gustaba esa chica, la había observado antes y le gustaba su crueldad. Era igual a todas las mujeres con las que había estado en su vida, excluyendo a Tomoe. Encontrarse en terreno familiar calmaba sus nervios en lo referente a Kaoru.

"Ya está oscuro y me gustaría cenar, así que discúlpanos, Megumi." Kaoru rompió la inquietante mirada llena de intención que se dedicaban el uno al otro. Aunque tener la fuerza de sus miradas fijas en ella era incómodo, aún era mejor que prolongar las cosas. Megumi seguramente no la dejaría salir hasta que le contara los detalles. Kaoru suspiró.

"Entonces diviértanse, chicos. Un placer conocerte."

"Igualmente." Enishi rodeó posesivamente los hombros de Kaoru con un brazo mientras se iban. Kaoru se tensó, pero no lo apartó. "Mi auto está un poco alejado. Espero que te guste el lugar adonde te llevaré a cenar. Escuché que es más que decente." Tres estrellas, muy costoso pero no tan lujoso, pero no se lo iba a decir.

Su auto era elegante, negro, y de aspecto caro. Kaoru no sabía mucho de automóviles, pero estaba segura de que aquello valía más que cualquier cosa que ella pudiera llegar a tener en su vida. Sin decir una palabra, él abrió la puerta para que ella entrara en ese interior frío y estéril. ¿Cómo podía un auto estar tan limpio? Le impresionaba teniendo en cuenta la trampa mortal perteneciente a Sano cubierta de polvo y basura. Pero en ese auto se sintió mejor que en éste. La cosa mejoró cuando él lo encendió y las luces lo iluminaron todo. El clima era agradable, aunque sus mejillas estaba rojas del sonrojo que traía desde que dejaron la casa. El viaje tuvo lugar en silencio, pero no fue del todo incómodo. Kaoru realmente no tenía nada que decir y no sabía cómo empezar una conversación casual. Enishi, quien estaba preparado para las conversaciones a las que las damas lo sometían, puso un poco de música para llenar el vacío. Después de encenderlo, Kaoru jugueteó un poco con las estaciones y cuando encontró algo de su gusto, cantó un poco, volvió a cambiar, y se recostó sólo para repetir el proceso mientras empezaban los comerciales. Y allí estaba ella con sus adorables maneras otra vez. No era razonable; él debía encontrar molesto todo aquello. Llegaron al restaurante y se sentaron rápidamente. También ordenaron bastante rápido y fue entonces que finalmente Kaoru se sintió presionada por empezar a hablar.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es ser un estudiante de Leyes? Creo que nunca tomé alguna clase de esas... ¿o sí?" No podía recordar. ¿Semestre? ¿Clases? Su nerviosismo se manifestó en pánico.

"Es aburrido. Estaré feliz cuando termine la cursada de ingreso. Cuando llegue a la escuela de Leyes tal vez las cosas se pongan difíciles. Tal vez. Después de todo, se trata del negocio familiar, me he preparado para esto durante años." ¿Acaso estaba siendo honesto y sincero?¿Qué le sucedía? Necesitaba calmarse. "Te ves muy hermosa. Debo admitir que no suelo disfrutar de compañía tan agradable como la tuya tan a menudo. En mi casa la gente tiende a focalizarse en los estudios o en las fiestas." Eso parecía ayudarlo un poco.

"Gracias. No soy de conocer mucha gente con frecuencia. Y admito que ahora estoy bastante nerviosa." Se detuvo un momento, contenta de haberlo sacado. "¿Negocio familiar?"

"Mi padre es abogado corporativo. Y yo también lo seré, con el tiempo." Sonrió, pero sus ojos lucían vidriosos al decirlo.

"Creo que serías bueno en eso. ¿Pero nunca quisiste ser otra cosa?"

"No." No había lugar para discutir eso con su padre.

"Ya veo, yo no podría hacer eso. Quería ser tantas cosas y luego decidía no hacerlo, que al final creo que no seré nada. Quizá deba ser una vagabunda." Kaoru rió. "Vagar por el país con un auto y pocas ropas. Me lo figuro gracioso. Lástima que no sea muy realista." Ambos tenían en mente la imagen de ella como vagabunda, y de alguna manera le parecía a Enishi que ella podría hacerlo tan bien como ser una dama de sociedad. ¿Por qué no podía clasificarla?

"¿Y tu familia no se especializa en algún tipo de trabajo en particular?" Enishi se alegraba de que el tópico se alejara de su familia y de él mismo.

"Mi padre le vendió su alma al trabajo. Nunca le pregunté qué hacía, sólo sé que es una especie de ejecutivo." Kaoru ya no se veía nerviosa, pero había algo extraño en la manera en la que hablaba.

"¿Para quién trabaja?"

"Te dije que no lo sé." Su respuesta fue lenta y miraba fijamente a la nada. Él tenía que acabar con el interrogatorio antes de que ella se volviera emocionalmente inaccesible.

"La semana pasada, mi profesor nos contó una historia divertida." Entonces ella tampoco quería hablar de su familia. Interesante. Ni que le importara. Enishi sólo quería entretenerla hasta que la comida llegara. Aunque nunca había sido bueno contando chistes, ella reía con su charla. Quizás sólo apreciara sus intentos, pero cuando reía, sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas. Era una persona honestamente feliz. El concepto se le antojó algo extraño a Enishi. Nunca diría que era infeliz antes de que Tomoe muriera, pero no había vivido lo que esta chica. Casi le avergonzaba lo que iba a hacer con ella. Pero no había lugar para arrepentimientos cuando se trataba de su venganza.

Comieron, pagaron, se fueron y subieron al auto con una vaga sensación de expectativa. Ya estaba muy oscuro y frío, pero estaba despejado y por ello las estrellas brillaban. Él tuvo el impulso de llevarla a otro lugar, y se le ocurrió que quería mostrarle un lugar que había descubierto hacía no mucho tiempo. Kaoru volvió a manipular la radio, sin prestar atención hacia dónde iban. Pero cuando se percató de que no sólo estaban yendo cuesta arriba, sino que también en dirección contraria a su casa, la curiosidad la embargó. Si fuera Megumi, exigiría saber adónde se estaban dirigiendo y por qué. Probablemente debiera hacer lo mismo. Es decir, no lo conocía, pero no parecía ser alguien que la pudiera llevar a un lugar alejado para hacerle algo inapropiado. Inapropiado. Se negaba a definir lo que implicaba la palabra "inapropiado". No obstante, se estaba alarmando. Observó al expresión intencional de Enishi. No podía decir si estaba feliz o excitado. Era más difícil de descifrar que Kenshin. Era un error pensar en Kenshin. Se preguntó qué podía andar haciendo y cómo había pasado su día con Saitou. Había sido un error comentarle sobre su cita. Oh, Dios, el auto aminoraba la marcha. Había árboles y matorrales, y lo más importante: no había gente alrededor. Oh. Enishi bajó para abrirle la puerta.

"Quiero mostrarte algo." Le indicó que lo siguiera y avanzaron a través de los árboles. Después de un minuto o dos, llegaron a un claro en una colina muy empinada. Podían contemplar buena parte de los suburbios y sus luces que se complementaban con las estrellas de manera muy agradable. Era una bella vista, y Enishi sólo se dedicó a observar sin acercarse a ella ni decir nada. Kaoru se sentía tonta por haberse preocupado. Él no era así, y ella confiaba en su instinto que le decía que él no iba a lastimarla. Después de unos minutos, él se dispuso a volver. No se habían hablado, pero habían compartido un hermoso momento. Una vez en el auto, Enishi se sintió inseguro sobre qué hacer. Solamente eran alrededor de las 10 pm y no era como si pudieran hacer otras cosas. Kaoru, quien estaba contenta de que él haya compartido algo con ella, incluso sin saber la importancia que tenía, decidió que todavía no quería volver a casa. Estar con Enishi era todo lo que ella quería en ese momento.

"Vayamos a jugar al billar." La voz de Kaoru sonaba fuerte en medio del silencio del auto.

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero jugar al billar, conozco una pista de bolos barata. Vamos. A menos que no te guste el billar."

"No. Sólo dime adónde ir." Fue un alivio que él no tuviera que pensar en nada. La mayoría de sus citas habían sido tradicionales: salir a comer, ir al cine, y luego volver. Pero no creía que eso fuera prudente para una primera cita. Kaoru le dio algunas indicaciones, y pronto el viejo boliche se alzó ante ellos. Había poca gente allí, la mayoría clientes de siempre que iban a su juego del domingo. Todas las mesas de billar estaban disponibles y rápidamente se colocaron en una. Kaoru disfrutaba de ello, pero tenía que admitir que así como ella era decente en estos juegos, Enishi era francamente impresionante. ¿Acaso era bueno en todo? A estas alturas de la vida ya debería aceptar el hecho de que las personas con las que andaba eran súper humanos en muchos sentidos. Aunque para ser sinceros, había momentos en los que Enishi parecía inhumano. Se dio cuenta de que él se percató de que lo miraba. Debió haber jugado su turno sin que ella lo notara.

"¿Te gustaría algo? Iré a buscar algo para beber." Enishi se acomodó los lentes con un dedo.

"Me gustaría un poco de agua, gracias." Kaoru trató de no ruborizarse y de concentrarse en su turno.

Enishi se sentía bien respecto a cómo la velada avanzaba, aunque también le parecía algo confuso. ¿Por qué la había llevado donde practicaba artes marciales? Era un lugar en donde a él le gustaba estar solo. Quizás sólo quería hacerla sentirse especial. Las cosas progresarían más de esa manera. Sí. Ésa era la respuesta. Necesitaba confiar más en su intuición. Esperó en la fila para pagar sus botellas de agua y observó a Kaoru ponerse de cuclillas cerca de la mesa mirando las bolas y calculando la geometría de su tiro. Su lengua sobresalía un poco de la boca y sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados debido a la concentración. Una sonrisa llegó, sin querer, a los labios del muchacho. Rápidamente se desvaneció al ver a un hombre, tal vez en sus treinta, tocándole el hombro a la chica. Enishi observaba mientras ella empezaba a atacar y contenerse de lastimar al hombre. El otro, ajeno al hecho de que casi lo mandaron al hospital, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la volvió a atraer hacia él. Al menos eso fue lo que vio en su lenguaje corporal. Kaoru, alarmada y furiosa, tenía los ojos crispados. Se liberó, volvió a ser acorralada, y nuevamente se apartó. Parecía hasta gracioso en varios sentidos, y una parte de Enishi lo encontraba divertido.

Y la otra parte sólo quería golpear a esa basura que se atrevía a tocarla.

El encargado, quien había estado esperando pacientemente el pago por las botellas, se aclaró la garganta. Enishi se volvió y le dio el dinero sin apartar los ojos de Kaoru y del hombre que aún intentaba toquetearla. Se acercó con las bebidas en las manos, de manera pausada para ocultar su ira, que dicho sea de paso comenzaba a hervir en su interior. Colocó las botellas a un lado de la mesa y palmeó el hombro del sujeto para captar su atención. Kaoru le dirigió una mirada agradecida.

"No creo que a la dama le guste eso." Enishi volvió a acomodarse las gafas.

Con expresión agria, el hombre se giró y enfrentó la imponente figura de Enishi. "Deja que la dama elija. Estamos hablando, así que vete."

"Creo que deberías apartar las manos de ella."

"Haré lo que quiera, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos." Se volvió a Kaoru. "Vamos, cariño, te haré pasar un buen momento. Iremos de paseo esta noche."

Volviendo a palmear su hombro, Enishi hizo un mayor esfuerzo por controlar su ira. "Apártate de ella antes de que te obligue a hacerlo."

Entrecerrando los ojos, el hombre miró a Enishi de arriba a abajo. Miró hacia atrás e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. Un hombre muy grande se acercó desde lo lejos, igualaba a Enishi en altura, pero era más voluminoso. No hubo cambio en la expresión o postura de Enishi, pero era consciente de cómo había cambiado la situación. Ahora sí que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que quería hacer desde el principio.

Enishi suspiró. "Muy bien." Se dio la vuelta y le propinó al colosal hombre un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse, luego usó su codo para golpearlo en la espalda y tirarlo al suelo. Unos violentos golpes al hombre más pequeño rápidamente lo despacharon a un inconsciente viaje al piso. Kaoru estaba agradecida de que ya no la molestaran, pero las cosas se habían desarrollado de manera impresionante. Todo el mundo en el lugar estaba impactado. Por lo general, la gente arreglaba sus asuntos afuera. Pero tampoco era normal que esos asuntos se resolvieran tan rápido como ahora. El hombre grande empezó a levantarse, pero estaba aturdido, por lo que se tomaba su tiempo. Enishi parecía estar dispuesto a esperarlo para terminar la pelea, pero Kaoru entró en acción. Tomó la mano de Enishi y corrieron lo más velozmente posible, abandonando su juego de billar, entre otras cosas. Al menos pudo agarrar su bolso, pero no su abrigo, por lo que quedó atrás. Una vez en el auto, apuró a Enishi para que lo encendiera y se fueran antes de que los otros dos se recuperaran. Cuando se alejaron unas cuantas cuadras, se sintió mejor.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Creo que la situación no daba para tomar medidas drásticas!" Los niveles de adrenalina de Kaoru estaban muy altos.

"Bueno, esas medidas se ocuparon de la situación de manera eficiente, ¿no lo crees?" En el fondo, también estaba algo molesto consigo mismo por haber cedido a sus impulsos violentos. Había mostrado falta de autocontrol. No podía permitirse eso. Pero cuando ese hombre la tocó...

"Oh, Dios, apuesto a que ya no recuperaré mi abrigo. ¡No hay manera de que vuelva a ese lugar! Nunca." Ella se removió en su asiento. La noche había sido bastante interesante.

"Lamento que estés disgustada."

Hubo silencio mientras Enishi manejaba. Las cosas habían quedado menos que perfectas desde su propia perspectiva. Pero el daño era reparable. Ella no parecía estar enojada con él, sólo preocupada y muy emocionada. El destello en sus ojos era mejor que esa confusión aburrida y vaga preocupación que había reflejado al salir del restaurante. La forma en que apoyaba las piernas en la puerta se veía un poco indecente con la falda que llevaba puesta, ahora que su postura se había relajado. A regañadientes, él volvió a dirigir su atención al tráfico que tenía delante. Durante el resto del viaje consideró la idea de si debería besarla o no. Kaoru, por su parte, sopesaba si debería sentirse halagada u horrorizada. Después de todo, la había protegido, aunque sus maneras violentas no fueran las ideales.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, Kaoru salió y rodeó con los brazos su frío cuerpo. De verdad le gustaba ese abrigo. Maldición. Enishi la acompañó hasta la puerta. Kaoru evaluó la cita y trató de llegar a una conclusión. Él no decía nada, aún estando los dos parados frente a la puerta. Eso hizo que Kaoru pensara una última vez, y volvió al recuerdo de cómo se habían besado. Enishi estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas.

"Oh, diablos." Exclamó suavemente Kaoru antes de agarrarlo y atraerlo hacia ella. Tenía que admitir que lo deseaba, y a juzgar por la reacción del chico, él también. Enishi, sorprendido pero definitivamente no molesto, sintió cuán suave era ella y cómo aún temblaba un poco por el frío de la noche. Su boca se le antojaba un poco picante y cálida, lo cual era suficiente para estimular su necesidad. Maldita sea, quería algo de ella, pero no su lengua en la boca de la chica. Kaoru se apartó con una sonrisa mientras él sentía que su control se le escapaba.

"Sólo pensé en darte las buenas noches. Deberíamos repetirlo en algún momento, pero que no incluya jugar al billar." Sonrió perezosamente.

"Mmmmm." Fue todo lo que él pudo responderle.

Se despidió y entró a la casa mientras él volvía a su auto. Parecía aturdido, y era agradable pensar en cómo ella lo había despachado de esa manera. Ella cerró la puerta y al volverse dio un gritito, ya que Megumi le sonreía desde un sillón en la sala de estar. Con los dedos entrelazados y una expresión terriblemente divertida, lucía igual que un zorro diabólico.

"Parecía que te lo estabas por tragar entero. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste pasar? Podría haberme desaparecido." Obviamente Megumi se estaba riendo de ella.

"Fue nuestra primera cita. No soy ASÍ de fácil." Kaoru suspiró y arrojó su cartera al sofá antes de dejarse caer a su lado. "Además, tengo que decirte que esta noche fue estresante, sin necesidad de preocuparse por otras complicaciones."

"¿Estresante?"

"Bueno, todo comenzó cuando le sugerí ir a jugar al billar"

* * *

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había traspasado la pantalla de emociones que tan finamente había construido, y lo había agarrado de una manera muy instintiva que le había parecido atractiva. Todo ese lado físico de las cosas le parecía tan desordenado y lleno de complicaciones, que no necesitaba tener, pero ella había hecho que él también lo quisiera. Era mejor dejar a un lado eso por ahora. Por el momento, parecía que ella se estaba apegando a él de cierta manera, y había mencionado sobre verse nuevamente. Todo estaba progresando hacia una conclusión exitosa. Estaba seguro de ello. Tomoe obtendría su venganza y Himura pagaría. Con esa seguridad, entró a su casa con su acostumbrada calma y su fría sonrisa. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Volvió la penosa monotonía de los estudios, pero por lo menos Noviembre parecía más alegre y lleno de proyectos de lo que Kaoru había creído. El lunes fue agotador, pero era lo esperable. Sintió que se despertó muy temprano. No importaba qué hora era, siempre era demasiado temprano para ella. Dirigiéndose a su primera clase, no se sentía con ganas de cursar Latín. Conjugar esto, lo otro. Parecía no tener fin. No era que lo le gustara Latín, no le molestaban las cosas que hacía, pero no había nada que le apasionara, y eso que había probado muchas cosas. Latín era su incursión en el área de idiomas, sumándose a sus intentos multivariados como Matemáticas, y a otras clases no relacionadas entre sí. El año anterior había intentado hacer Historia, Ciencias de la Computación, Inglés, Filosofía, Economía. Y la lista seguía. Ninguna le inspiró. A pesar de que casi ya había terminado con las cursadas requeridas por la universidad, todavía tenía que comenzar una especialización de algún tipo. Lo que a la gente le gustaba, bueno, todos los que ella conocía eran admirables. Megumi tenía Medicina, Sano con su activismo político, Kenshin su Psicología, y Enishi tenía Leyes. ¿Qué tenía Kaoru, excepto un montón de préstamos y uno que otro conocimiento trivial?

Hora del almuerzo, gracias a los cielos, y se dispuso a tomar un café en la cafetería cerca de la universidad. Estaba en una esquina y apoyada contra la pared, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer a continuación. Kenshin, al verla, la saludó y fue a sentarse junto a ella. Le sonrió de manera adorable y le preguntó cómo iba su lunes.

"Es lunes y estoy despierta, ¿no te parece suficiente?" Se quejó Kaoru en respuesta. Kenshin rió. "En cualquier caso, todavía estoy recuperándome. Los exámenes fueron la semana pasada, después de todo. Sigo un poco aturdida."

"Te entiendo. Mi tesis no va tan rápida como me gustaría. A este ritmo, los datos de mi experimento no estarán listos hasta fin de mes." Kenshin parecía un poco nervioso.

"¿Pasaste un buen tiempo con tu amigo Saitou?" Kaoru estaba sorprendida. Que Kenshin mostrara algún tipo de emoción era algo impresionante.

"Bueno, él es tan... él. Siempre sabe con exactitud lo que hace y hacia adónde va. Su convicción es sorprendente." Kenshin miró a lo lejos. "Hablamos de... cosas. ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" ¿Por que parecía tan preocupado?, se preguntó Kaoru.

"Fue un poco desastroso, y a la vez un poco divertido. Es difícil de explicar." En realidad, Kaoru no quería explicar nada. Si Kenshin no hubiera sabido de su cita, hubiese sido lo mejor para todos, en lo que respectaba a Kaoru. Con un estallido de energía y distracción, Yahiko se unió a ellos. Parecía que Kaoru no iba a tener un almuerzo tranquilo. Sonreía al muchacho de primer año mientras escuchaba las cosas graciosas que les contaba sobre profesores, aunque en realidad no escuchaba. Hablar con Kenshin sobre Enishi era una perspectiva claramente poco atractiva. Sólo había tenido una cita con Enishi y ya su vida estaba cambiando de nuevas y aterradoras formas. Una parte de ella ya había dejado ir a Kenshin, tanto por la falta de movimiento de él como por la omisión de ella en cuanto a sus sentimientos, mientras que Enishi despertaba nuevas e interesantes emociones. Pero otra parte de ella se sentía muy mal por ser, a su juicio, tan voluble.

El almuerzo pasó y las clases también. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kaoru ya estaba en su casa resolviendo ejercicios matemáticos y deseando terminarlos. Sus oraciones fueron escuchadas de alguna manera cuando Megumi entró corriendo. Seguramente era sobre algo estúpido que Sano había dicho o hecho. Ella despotricaba sobre su estupidez, su agresividad, el cómo no podía ser normal por cinco segundos. Sucedía cada semana. Kaoru ya casi podía cronometrarlo. Por extraño que pareciera, su vaga sensación de insatisfacción e irrealidad se evaporaron de inmediato ante el ritual semanal de Megumi quejándose de Sano. Eso era vida. Nada había cambiado, así que, ¿por qué hacer tanto alboroto?. Toda esa preocupación era por nada.

* * *

Enishi observaba a Kaoru sentada durante el almuerzo mientras él trabajaba con su computadora portátil no muy lejos de allí. Se habían visto la noche anterior y verla tan pronto traicionaba a su desesperación, sin mencionar que parecía que la estaba acosando. Incluso repasando todas las razones para no hacerlo, quería hacerlo. Se veía tan graciosa entrecerrando los ojos a la gente que pasaba, como si fueran a sacarle el asiento. Suspirando, el rostro de la chica se relajó y sacó un sándwich de una caja de plástico que tenía en su bolso. Se alegró cuando Himura se sentó junto a ella, liberándolo de su indecisión de ir con la joven.

De hecho, esto le proporcionaba un nuevo enfoque para su odio. Era curioso el tener que estar agradecido con el bastardo que mató a su hermana. Bajó la vista hacia su mano, y vio que la había apretado tan fuerte que tenía marcas rojas en donde había clavado las uñas. Ese no era lugar para terminar el trabajo. Enishi cerró de golpe su computadora y salió; casi rozándose con el mocoso molesto con el que Kaoru solía hablarse. Odiaba a ese estudiante de primer año, más que nada porque no tenía preocupaciones. Ese chico no tendría que llevar adelante un negocio familiar, o vengarse en nombre de un ser querido. Además, ese chico estaba en camino de ir a hablar con Kaoru. Por qué aquello lo molestaba, Enishi no se atrevía a decirlo.

El día le parecía algo estúpido, así que se saltó sus clases por el resto del día. De todos modos eran fáciles para él, y no era como si los profesores notaran su ausencia. Por lo que se subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir. Sin música. Sin distracciones. Lo único que quería era destruir algo. La ira, generalmente muy bien escondida, hervía en su interior, convirtiéndolo en una persona muy peligrosa. Se dirigió al tranquilo bosquecillo, y una vez allí desenvainó una espada que traía en el maletero de su automóvil. Era enorme, afilada, y él sabía perfectamente cómo usarla. Se había especializado en todo tipo de espadas con el correr de los años, pero le gustaba el sólido golpe de esa hoja que cortaba profundamente. La mayoría de las veces se imaginaba que lo que cortaba era al mismo Himura. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Una risa aguda crujió entre los árboles, y se desempeñó con toda la precisión que sabía que tenía. Después de un rato, estaba sudado y cansado. Habían pasado un par de horas. Al final del otoño ya empezaba a oscurecer temprano. No era que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad. Aunque algo le fastidiaba la mente.

Una vez que se subió al auto, se dio cuenta. Kaoru había perdido su abrigo la noche anterior por culpa de él. Sería caballeroso de su parte devolvérselo. Ciertamente, lo engrandecería aún más a los ojos de la chica. Era un paso calculado ideal. Regresó rápidamente a la escena de su desastrosa cita, sería mejor para todos que no volviera a encontrarse con ese hombre de nuevo. Kaoru no estaba allí para evitar que lo lastimara de verdad. Además se sentía bastante tranquilo, así que no era probable que comenzara una pelea. Lo cual era una lástima, ya que había calentado y se sentía ágil. El boliche estaba abierto y sólo había una mesa ocupada en la esquina; eran unos estudiantes que parecían divertirse. No había señales del sujeto de anoche, ni de su compinche. Mejor así. Enishi se acercó al mostrador y le preguntó al hombre que atendía si tenían un espacio de cosas perdidas y encontradas.

"Supongo que viniste por el abrigo de la dama." No estaba muy feliz de ver a Enishi, pero no iba a alterar a alguien que ya había demostrado ser peligroso.

"Sí, ¿puedo confiar en que todavía lo tienen aquí?" Puso un toque de amenaza en la pregunta mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Intimidar a tontos como él era divertido.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta. "Sí, un momento." Se encaminó hacia el fondo y desapareció por un minuto o dos. Enishi se acomodó los anteojos y observó el mugroso local. Kaoru tenía un concepto muy extraño de diversión. Por un lado, parecía que no tendría que esforzarse mucho para impresionarla, pero el hecho de que a ella le gustaran lugares como ese implicaba que las apariencias no significaban mucho para ella como su contenido. Eso haría las cosas más difíciles a medida que todo progresara. Oh, bueno, confiaba en sus habilidades actorales. El hombre volvió con el abrigo. Lo extendió para que Enishi lo tomara, pero en vez de tocarlo, Enishi simplemente se quedó quieto mirando al hombre. Finalmente, dejó el abrigo frente a Enishi y regresó por donde había venido con el abrigo. Al salir del lugar, Enishi rió por lo bajo. La gente era tan simple. Miró el abrigo para examinarlo y decidió ir a la tintorería antes de que cerraran. A Kaoru le gustaría su consideración, pero también significaba esperar un día para verla. Dejó el estacionamiento con un chirrido de su auto y condujo hacia la tintorería.

* * *

Kaoru daba vueltas con un problema matemático. No era difícil, pero no estaba de humor para pensar, y por lo tanto, le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo usual. Sólo eran las siete pero estaba tan oscuro que podía ser medianoche. Aunque cansada, Kaoru decidió que dormir no era la mejor opción. Si lo hacía en ese momento, no dormiría por el resto de la noche. Siempre había sido así. Los ritmos de su cuerpo siempre parecían algo desiguales. Con un suspiro, tomó un sorbo de su botella de jugo y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación. Algunos afiches colgados aquí y allá para cubrir la falta de color, una cama desordenada, algunas ropas tiradas por ahí, la computadora con su protector de pantalla, libros y papeles apilados por todo el cuarto. No era un gran desastre, pero tampoco estaba limpio. Kaoru se preguntó qué decían las habitaciones de las personas. La suya parecía hablar de alguien con sentido de la limpieza pero sin convicción para limpiar u ordenar. Alguien indeciso. Bah. Era inútil. Recogió un suéter del suelo y una bufanda para salir un rato a dar un paseo.

Probablemente no fue la mejor idea. Estaba sola, estaba oscuro, y todas las advertencias de su padre resonaban en sus oídos, cosas sobre chicas que no se protegían a sí mismas. Aunque sintió una vaga inquietud al pasar por los callejones, no pensaba que pudiera haber algo fuera de su control. Algo que siempre había mantenido su confianza, era que sabía que las cosas saldrían bien. Fe ciega, tal vez, pero podía vivir con eso. Sus pasos la llevaban a una dirección familiar. A menudo hacía ese camino cuando estaba aburrida o pensaba en algún propósito imaginario. Pronto llegaría a la casa de Kenshin y necesitaría una razón para estar allí. Tenía tal vez diez o quince minutos antes de llegar, así que por lo menos tenía tiempo para inventar algo creíble. Pero mientras pensaba, se dio cuanta de que no quería inventarse nada. ¿Por qué habría de tener una razón para ir allí? En ese momento, se sintió muy estúpida e infantil. Como una principiante universitaria. Sólo Kaoru encontraba divertido ese juego de palabras, así que decidió no usarlo en una conversación.

Parada frente a la puerta de su departamento, Kaoru vio cómo su respiración se cristalizaba en el aire y se disipaba. El golpe que dio fue tan fuerte que le lastimó la mano. Las cosas no parecían estar bien. Había una sensación rara en el aire. Sus instintos generalmente eran bastante buenos, pero no podía decir de dónde venía esa energía. Kenshin abrió la puerta y su cansado ceño fruncido fue reemplazado por una sonrisa.

"¡Kaoru! No esperaba verte. Me alegro que hayas venido. Pasa." Adentro estaba tan ordenado y limpio. Kaoru sintió renovada vergüenza por su propia habitación. Naturalmente, Kenshin era perfecto. No debía dudar de aquello.

"¿Cómo va la tesis?"

"Cada vez más tediosa y frustrante, pero pronto la terminaré. Odio editar, nunca puedo encontrar los errores y cuando lo hago son tan evidentes..." Se interrumpió con una sonrisa y se pasó los dedos por su cabello. "Lo siento, no debería quejarme contigo." ¿Se estaba disculpando? A veces ese hombre era irreal. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

Normalmente, Kaoru habría dicho que no y entablaría una pequeña charla. Pero la extraña presión en su mente provocaba una respuesta diferente a su cerebro. La culpa, el deseo, la extraña combinación de admiración y consternación hacían erupción como un volcán inactivo por mucho tiempo. Y que ahora había estallado.

"Kenshin, maldición, creo que te amo, pero estoy dispuesta a darme por vencida si no me quieres. Conocí a alguien que me gusta mucho, pero te he amado por tanto tiempo y... Maldita sea. No sé lo que estoy diciendo." Sus mejillas, rojas debido al calor después de pasar tanto tiempo afuera en el frío, se tornaron de un brillante carmesí mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo entraba en calor. "...Eh..." Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon mientras él permanecía congelado en su sitio. "Sólo quería saber si te habías percatado de mis sentimientos. He esperado tanto tiempo para decírtelo, de verdad. No quiero tener que elegir. Si no me quieres." Decir esas palabras dolía demasiado. Se habían acumulado durante mucho tiempo. Había en ellas mucha emoción y expectativa. Kenshin se sentó en una silla cercana y pareció ausente por un momento, con los ojos abiertos y la boca dibujando una línea inexpresiva. Kaoru esperó incómoda. Cuando se dispuso a marcharse, se preguntó si alguna vez obtendría una respuesta. Su mano giró el pomo de la puerta, que estaba sorprendentemente frío.

"Espera." Fue suave, pero contundente. La voz de Kenshin sonaba estrangulada. Kaoru se alejó de la puerta. "Por favor." Kaoru regresó y se sentó. Kenshin seguía sin mirarla. Todavía tenía la vista perdida a lo lejos, y probablemente en algo ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. Desenfocado y triste, Kenshin comenzó a hablar.

"Era muy joven. Aún soy joven. Pero era menor que tú. Y ella también. Pero eso no importaba para mí. Estar juntos era suficiente. Cuando estaba con ella nada más importaba. No quiero hacerte daño con los detalles de mis emociones que también me lastiman, pero quiero que sepas que realmente la amaba. Su nombre era Tomoe, y yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por ella. Estuvimos juntos por casi un año. Nos conocimos y nos hicimos cercanos de inmediato. Cuando ella sugirió ir de viaje de campamento me pareció una gran idea. Nunca antes había acampado en las montañas. Ella sí, y me aseguró que sabía lo que haríamos. Y como ella lo sabía, todo marchó bien. Fue en el viaje de vuelta, verás. No le había puesto llantas nuevas al auto, y las viejas estaban muy mal. Esa noche, la última nevada fue muy cruda. No tenía cadenas, pero pensé que yendo despacio podíamos llegar. Pero la pendiente era demasiado empinada. Sólo podía intentar no estrellarme, pero ni siquiera pude hacer eso. Rodamos por la montaña antes de que un árbol cercano a la carretera detuviera nuestra caída. El humo salía del motor, pero no había peligro de fuego. Por otro lado, estaba agradecido de que hubiera humo, así la gente sabría dónde estábamos. No había excusa para lo mal preparado que estaba. Las puertas habían sido aplastadas, naturalmente, y estuvimos atascados en nuestros asientos. Las herramientas que tenía en el baúl estaban esparcidas y formaron un sendero que conducía a nuestro choque. Ella estaba tan pálida, y pensé que Tomoe se había golpeado la cabeza con la ventana. Traté de despertarla, pero ella sólo murmuraba que tenía sueño. Le dije que tenía que permanecer despierta para esperar por ayuda. Hacía mucho frío, pero los abrigos estaba alejados del auto y era imposible que los alcanzáramos. Recuerdo haber tirado de la puerta, pero luego ya no pude hacer nada. Me rompí la muñeca cuando golpeé el volante al rodar por la montaña. Fui un inútil." Entonces Kenshin empezó a llorar. "¿Sabes lo que es ser un inútil? Estaba atrapado, junto a la mujer que amaba, y era incapaz de ayudarla. Al final acepté que ambos moriríamos. Habíamos estado allí por muchas horas. El choque había sido por la mañana, pero la ayuda no llegó hasta entrada la oscuridad. Caí dormido antes de que llegaran. Tenía mucho frío, y Tomoe había dejado de hablarme hacía mucho. Traté de envolverla con mis ropas, pero era difícil quitármelas. Pero de alguna manera, me las arreglé. Tal vez ese movimiento fue lo que me salvó la vida. Irónico, ya que el punto era salvar la de ella."

Finalmente, Kenshin miró a Kaoru. "Le fallé, Kaoru. Mi amor murió esa noche, junto a mí, conservando para siempre su belleza juvenil. Qué azul era su piel, y qué negro era su cabello."

Kenshin seguía llorando, pero ignoraba el hecho. "No me quedaba nada, Kaoru. Por más de un año estuve muerto por dentro. Pero tú, Sano y todos mis amigos fueron tan comprensivos. No sabías del accidente. Nunca nadie habló de ello. Al menos, nunca a mí. Fue como si me recuperara. Me sentí humano de nuevo."

"Kenshin." Kaoru estaba lista para llorar también.

"Para responder a tu pregunta, sí, sí tuve alguna idea de que te gustaba. Fue raro al principio, y no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo. Lo dejé pasar porque no sabía cómo lidiar con ello y porque no lo mencionabas. Pero en algún momento las cosas se confundieron. No sé cómo me siento contigo ahora, Kaoru. Estoy dañado por dentro, pero trato de sanar. Quizás con el tiempo. Pero quería que supieras por qué lo que tú me dijiste no es tan simple como decir 'si, me gustas' o 'no, no me gustas'. ¿Entiendes?"

"Perfectamente." Con los nervios adormecidos, Kaoru se levantó para irse. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir, y ahora necesitaba desesperadamente irse de allí. Kenshin no la detuvo. Ciertamente, eso no era lo que ella tenía en mente cuando salió a dar un paseo.

* * *

Aquello no resolvía nada. En todo caso, Kaoru estaba más confundida que antes. Kenshin tal vez se preocupaba por ella, pero aún seguía traumatizado por la pérdida de su primer amor. Si a él le importaba ella, ¿aún lo querría sabiendo que quizás no sintiese verdadero afecto pero sí gratitud por ser su amiga? Todo era muy confuso y demasiado para la chica. Quería maldecir, llorar, lo que sea que hiciera más controlable ese manojo de emociones. Y luego pensó en Enishi. Eso sólo empeoraba la situación.

Enishi no parecía tener la carga que Kenshin sí tenía y eso era atractivo en ese momento, pero luego sintió como si quisiera usarlo como escape de la terrible confusión que atormentaba su mente. Más allá de eso, Enishi la quería por lo que ella era. Parecía como si su decisión fuese clara. Ella no necesitaba la locura emocional que Kenshin representaba, pero se sintió mala persona por haberlo dejado solo con su dolor. Kenshin le había expresado algo muy significativo para él, y eso alimentaba más la posibilidad de que ella era importante para él, después de todo. Era un terrible dilema, y no parecía haber una solución inmediata.

Era en momentos como ese en que ella realmente necesitaba hablar con Megumi y Sano. Ellos pondrían las cosas en perspectiva. Volvió a su casa tan rápido como pudo y tocó fuertemente la puerta de Megumi, por si acaso. Escuchó que había una discusión entre ellos con una o dos palabrotas, luego la puerta se abrió y Megumi asomó la cabeza con una expresión de mal humor en el rostro. Sin embargo, tan pronto como vio a Kaoru sus ojos se ensancharon y cerró la puerta sólo para volver a abrirla unos pocos minutos después, y una animada Megumi condujo a Kaoru hacia el sofá.

"Habla." Megumi nunca había visto a Kaoru tan angustiada. Era alarmante.

"Fui a ver a Kenshin." Comenzó Kaoru y Megumi levantó una ceja. "Y se lo conté todo." Megumi suspiró y abrazó a su amiga. Era de esperarse. Así que al fin Kenshin la había rechazado. "Él no lo sabe. No lo sabe, oh, Megumi, hay mucho más y ni siquiera puedo hablar..." En ese punto, el estrés derrotó a Kaoru y todo lo que pudo hacer fue balbucear. Megumi no entendía nada, pero Sano, quien escuchaba desde la puerta, pudo hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba. Cuando Kaoru se separó de Megumi para ir a su habitación, Sano apartó a su novia.

"De verdad está quebrada. Pero no sé qué pudo haberle provocado algo así. Ella siempre fue una persona fuerte. Kenshin debió de haber hecho algo muy terrible. Puedes apostar que se las verá conmigo cuando..."

"No le dirás nada a Kenshin. No te involucres." Interrumpió Sano bruscamente y Megumi lo miró sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" Sus ojos se entrecerraron por el tono brusco de su novio. A ella nadie le ordenaba.

"No sabes nada de esta situación, Megumi, y no nos compete. Estamos para confortar a nuestros amigos, pero no podemos ir más allá de eso. Tengo que contarte algunas cosas que descubrí hace algún tiempo sobre Kenshin."

* * *

Enishi se sentía satisfecho. El abrigo lucía bien ahora que estaba limpio. Kaoru estaría complacida. Tal vez lo suficientemente complacida como para permitirle algo más que un beso. Era horrible sentir cómo sus hormonas le exigían verla. Era terriblemente ilógico y se le hacía difícil pensar. No obstante, el día estaba fresco y lleno de posibilidades, y hasta él se sentía optimista en el fondo de su fría, calculadora y ponzoñosa alma.

Había tenido un sueño la noche anterior. Fue confuso. Había visto a su hermana, pero como siempre, ella le estaba dando la espalda. Si tan sólo se diera la vuelta y lo recibiera con su rostro sonriente. Anhelaba tanto su amor. Al despertarse y darse cuenta de que su presencia había sido sólo un sueño, se llenó de una ira aterradora. Arrojó su reloj contra la pared y éste se hizo añicos en la alfombra cerca de la puerta. Levantar las piezas una por una había sido fastidioso. Nadie en la casa le preguntó nada. Enishi pagaba por la mayor parte de la casa y la mayoría de sus compañeros sabían que era mejor no interrogar al enigmático y poderoso hombre que vivía con ellos. Después de tirar el reloj y hacer una nota para comprar otro esa tarde, Enishi se animó con la idea de ir a recoger el abrigo de Kaoru. Después de ese sueño, no quería nada más que correr hacia Kaoru para que lo abrazara. Sólo quería que lo abrazaran. Un deseo infantil. Querer semejante cosa a su edad, en ese estado de desarrollo mental, era casi preocupante.

Cuanto más rápido al usara, mejor, esa la única conclusión a la que había llegado con certeza, aún cuando lo llenaba de sentimientos contradictorios.

"Maldita seas, Kaoru," dijo en voz baja mientras frotaba la manga del abrigo de la chica. Pero sabía que no lo decía en serio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Hacía un frío irracional frente a la casa, pensó Enishi, y también estaba muy oscuro. Una luz en el porche hubiera estado bien. Se frotó las manos para calentarse y esperó a que alguien abriera la puerta. Había esperado pacientemente durante todo el día a que Kaoru estuviera en su casa, no era que no supiera de su horario, pero no quería parecer un acosador. Eso sería una desventaja en sus planes. El abrigo se veía bien, y se aseguró de que no quedara ni una pista de que había sido lavado. Por alguna razón, esperaba que ella se diera cuenta por sí sola. No era muy lógico lo que pensaba, ya que no debería desaprovechar los puntos que obtendría con ello. Hizo de lado el pensamiento mientras la puerta crujía y Kaoru se presentaba ante él.

"Oh, hola." Le dedicó una débil sonrisa y trató de parecer alegre. "Entra, hace frío."

Enishi entró con muchas dudas. Por un lado, Kaoru parecía tan muerta como él a veces se sentía. Tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, pero de esas que no decían nada de la persona, por lo que uno tenía que mirarla a los ojos. Los suyos estaban, a falta de un término mejor, vacíos. No había nada allí, ni felicidad, ni tristeza, sólo una extraña apatía que lo inquietaba mucho. Algo debió haberle ocurrido el día anterior, algo que la dejó en esas condiciones. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que encontraría a quien le hizo esto y lo mataría de la manera más dolorosa posible. Nadie tenía derecho a dañar lo que era suyo. Todos esos pensamientos no hubieran sido evidentes para Kaoru aún si no estuviera en ese estado; todo lo que vio fue a Enishi caminando hacia la sala de estar.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí esta noche?" A veces Kaoru sólo deseaba morir, y ésa era una de esas veces. Había estado pensando en Kenshin y en Enishi todo el día. A veces en forma de fragmentos, pero otras veces recreaba la conversación con Kenshin y el dolor volvía a su pecho. Ahora se sentía bastante aletargada, lo cual era bueno, ya que así podía terminar su trabajo de la universidad, pero con la aparición de Enishi, las cosas volvieron a complicarse para ella.

Enishi le extendió su abrigo, y éste pudo ver un atisbo de feliz sorpresa antes de desvanecerse como la llama de una vela. La chica colocó el abrigo en el armario junto a la puerta y volvió a la sala. Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Kaoru se ofreció a mostrarle la casa. Le pareció bien, y aunque no estaba particularmente interesado, accedió a verla de todos modos. No les llevó mucho, teniendo en cuenta que sólo Kaoru y Megumi vivían allí, y eso fue agradable considerarlo. Era de una sola planta, con una cocina, una sala de estar, la habitación de Megumi, luego una pequeña escalera que llevaba al baño y al dormitorio de Kaoru. Kaoru se sonrojó cuando llegaron allí, ya que se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veía con todos sus libros en el suelo donde había estado haciendo sus cálculos y la ropa desparramada junto con varios papeles y algunos CDs que no recordaba haber tirado al piso. Enishi lo asimiló bastante bien, y en vez de horrorizarse por el desorden, apreció que su habitación se viera habitada. Era confortable, hasta natural, y parecía apropiado, por lo que cuando ella se disculpó repetidamente por el desastre, no le prestó atención.

Aparentemente, Megumi estaba teniendo alguna clase en el laboratorio, y no volvería en un buen rato. Kaoru le preguntó si quería comer algo, ya que aún no había comido y podía hacer algo para él también. Enishi declinó; había algo de peligrosa tensión entre los dos. Kaoru parecía reprimirse y él no le había preguntado nada todavía. Ella le diría si él necesitaba saberlo. Pero igualmente ardía por preguntarle.

"Bueno." Parecía que Enishi no iba a obtener nada, y Kaoru no sabía qué hacer. Siguió un incómodo silencio.

"Tal vez deba irme. Pareces ocupada." Se dirigió hacia la puerta y Kaoru lo siguió. "La noche-"

"Espera," interrumpió Kaoru suavemente mientras él alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta. Necesitaba un poco de consuelo. Se sentía mal, y cuanto más fingía que estaba bien, más se hundía en la depresión. Enterró su rostro en el pecho de Enishi y comenzó a llorar sintiendo su corazón hecho pedazos. El estrés era demasiado, y sus opciones eran llorar sola o esto. Estaba contenta pero al mismo tiempo avergonzada de que Enishi estuviera allí para ella.

Enishi, por su parte, estaba sorprendido. La gente sumida en llanto era difícil de lidiar cuando no se le tenía empatía. Él no sabía que sucedía, y ni siquiera podía solucionarlo, pero ella estaba allí, derramándose emocionalmente sobre su pecho. Suspirando, hizo lo que pensaba debía hacer, y eso era envolverla entre sus brazos. Permanecieron así por un rato, con Kaoru temblando y llorando en silencio mientras él la observaba con expresión enigmática. Se calmó al cabo de unos minutos. Al separarse del muchacho, él vio que parecía desgastada y a punto de colapsar.

"Estoy exagerando con todo esto." dijo con voz quebrada "Soy una persona fuerte, no hay razón para actuar así, especialmente frente a ti."

"Está bien." No tenía ni idea de cómo consolarla, pero tal vez tampoco tenía que hacerlo. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?"

"No, en realidad." Kaoru le sonrió y esta vez sí fue una que alcanzó a sus ojos, hinchados como estaban. "¿Por qué quieres estar cerca de mí, Enishi? Soy un caso perdido."

Él le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. "Lo que sea que te esté pasando, estoy seguro de que lo resolverás pronto." Le sorprendió que ella estuviera tan vulnerable en ese momento. Podría atacar y hacer que terminara de ser leal a él. Sería miserable de su parte. Incluso era probable que se acostara con él en ese momento si quería. Oh, maldición. Un destello olvidado de algo, tal vez su conciencia, hizo que se estremeciera. Sería demasiado ruin hasta para él. Pero el fin lo justificaba, ¿no? La miró a los ojos y pudo ver a través de ellos su dolor y su creciente admiración hacia él. Dios, sería como abusar de un niño, y simplemente no podía. Se sentía enfermo por dentro; era verdad, ¿por qué quería estar cerca de ella?

"¿Pasa algo?" Su cambiante humor volvió a la tristeza mientras él se debatía en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

"No, no. Es sólo que estoy preocupado por ti." Fue una excusa decente.

"Eres una buena persona." Oh, eso lo hacía sentirse terrible. "Estaré bien."

"¿Te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado? Prometo que esta vez no habrá violencia, podemos hacer algo normal como ir al cine." Tenía que salir de allí antes de que ella hiciera algo que hiciera vacilar su caballerosidad.

"Sí, me encantaría." Enishi asintió y abrió la puerta. "¿Enishi?" Él se volvió, sólo para encontrarse a Kaoru increíblemente cerca de él. "Gracias." Y lo besó lentamente. Sus labios estaban un poco salados por las lágrimas, pero aquello no le quitó valor a la sensualidad del beso. El chico pudo sentir su cuerpo presionándose al suyo, a lo cual reaccionó. Ella deslizó las manos debajo de su camisa y sus uñas rozaron su espalda. Pero cuando él estuvo a punto de perder el control, ella dio por terminado el beso, y con una caricia de despedida, sacó las manos de la camisa para alejarse. Incluso con el cuerpo ardiéndole, pudo sentir con el alejamiento la pérdida de su calor. "Te veo el sábado."

Mientras la puerta se cerraba Enishi sintió ganas de gritarse a sí mismo. Aprovecharse de ella habría puesto en peligro el plan. Sí. Tenía que seguir diciéndose eso o terminaría volviéndose loco. Y maldita sea, la próxima vez iba a aprovechar muy bien a esa pequeña zorra. Nadie que pudiera hacerle eso a su cuerpo podía ser TAN inocente.

* * *

Mientras Kaoru volvía a sus tareas de cálculos, emocionalmente mejor que antes, Megumi salía del laboratorio directo hacia la casa de Kenshin. Necesitaba resolver algunas cosas con él. Sano le había explicado mucho, lo cual estaba bien. Sí, sí, todo fue muy lamentable, pero el estar dolido no era razón suficiente para acurrucarse y morir por dentro. Estaba arrastrando a Kaoru con él y ella no iba a tolerar tal cosa. Los dos necesitaban, no, los dos merecían algo mejor que eso. La clave estaba en Kenshin. Dio unos porrazos a la puerta y esperó impaciente a que Kenshin la abriera. Lo hizo con una sonrisa tentativa al ver el rostro de Megumi.

"Megumi, ¿cómo estás? Entra, por favor. No esperaba tener compañía esta noche." Kenshin tomó el abrigo de su amiga y le ofreció un asiento.

"Tengo que hablar contigo, Kenshin. Haz cometido un terrible error." Megumi quería ir directo al punto. "Kaoru ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar, y todo lo que sé es que anoche llegó a casa completamente quebrada. Está demasiado destruida como para decirme lo que sucedió exactamente, aunque creo que lo sé." Kenshin se puso pálido mientras Megumi le hablaba, pero la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro. "No sé qué le dijiste, pero la lastimaste. Quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por ella, para que pueda seguir con su vida. No me gusta ver a mi mejor amiga así." Megumi se sentía mejor ahora. Le gustaba tomar cartas en el asunto, así parecía que las cosas funcionarían.

"Megumi, entiendo tu preocupación por Kaoru, pero no puedo decirte más que lo que le dije a ella. No sé cómo me siento. No es indiferencia, pero tampoco es amor. No sé lo que es y desde hace mucho tiempo que no puedo pensar en volver a tener sentimientos por alguna otra mujer."

"Ésa es una excusa triste, Kenshin Himura, y lo sabes." Megumi no soportaba a las personas que se la pasaban revolcándose en su propio dolor. "Si no tomas las riendas de tu propia vida, te volverás loco con toda esa culpa que tienes. ¡¿Cómo puedes no saberlo, siendo casi psicólogo?! En serio, Kenshin, esto es ridículo. Toma una decisión."

"Puedo ser un psicólogo, Megumi, pero el conocer el funcionamiento de la mente no hace que el dolor se borre automáticamente, y lo que me pides no es sólo difícil, sino también presuntuoso." Kenshin frunció el ceño y se apartó un mechón suelto de la cara. "Además, no quiero arrastrar a Kaoru a mi propia miseria. Sólo sería una carga para ella. Sería muy fácil involucrarme con ella, pero si no estoy emocionalmente comprometido más allá de la amistad, corro el riesgo de realmente lastimarla a la larga."

"Esas son palabras de un cobarde, Kenshin." Dijo suavemente Megumi mientras entrecerraba los ojos. "Si nunca te vas a arriesgar, no sabrás si podrás sanar. Tal vez si le das una oportunidad a Kaoru, las cosas mejorarán. Dijiste que no sentías indiferencia y también dijiste que eres su amigo, ¿pero hay algo más? Si hay un atisbo de algo, entonces valdría la pena intentarlo. Ésa podría ser tu oportunidad de sanar. Kaoru podría ser tu redención. Pero si la rechazas ahora, ya nunca más tendrás otra chance con ella, he visto a ese hombre con el que anda y él no se dará por vencido fácilmente." Megumi se sentía mal por Kenshin, pero si era lo que Kaoru quería, entonces Megumi haría lo que pudiera para gestionarlo. Parecía que podrían ser el uno para el otro una vez que superaran este obstáculo emocional.

"Lo pensaré, Megumi. Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas." Kenshin trató de recuperar su sonrisa perpetua. Qué triste. Megumi de repente se sintió un poco mal por presionarlo tanto.

"No te preocupes, Kenshin, te ayudaré. Nadie está solo en esta vida, sabes. Estoy segura de que Sano también ayudará. Todos estamos contigo. Lo que queremos es que tú y Kaoru sean felices." Megumi se puso de pie y palmeó la mano de Kenshin antes de irse. Se giró hacia un inmóvil Kenshin con un brillo en sus ojos. "Pero no tienes mucho tiempo, así que mejor toma la iniciativa pronto."

Una vez que se fue, Kenshin se sentó y se puso a pensar. No quería perder a Kaoru, ¿verdad? Siempre había estado allí y era una persona amable. Siempre tan atenta, y una vez que se deshizo de las capas de su decidida represión sexual, decidió que también era muy atractiva. ¿Pero era suficiente? ¿Salir con Kaoru era lo que realmente necesitaba para superar a Tomoe? ¿O sería todo una farsa, una especie de terapia entre amigos que luego no funcionaría y la lastimaría cuando Kenshin la diera por terminada? No estaba seguro. Uno no sabía cuáles eran sus propios prejuicios si no era objetivo. La Psicología era mucho más fácil de aplicar en otras personas. Y luego, por supuesto, estaba el asunto de su actual novio. Si es que era su novio. Ellos sólo habían salido unas pocas veces, ya que era reciente, pero eso no significaba que ella no estuviera apegada ya a él. Aquel era otro obstáculo en adición a sus propias objeciones. Debía tratar de conocer a ese otro hombre y así comprender contra qué estaba compitiendo. Esa podría ser una buena idea. Pero no había manera de hacerlo casual. Sería mejor llamar a Megumi mañana y preguntarle cómo podría encontrarse con ese tipo.

Kenshin suspiró y se levantó de la silla. Tenía mucho trabajo con su tesis. No necesitaba este tipo de estrés.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿qué película van a ver?" Megumi estaba sentada en el sofá, control remoto en mano, mientras Sano luchaba en la cocina preparando palomitas de maíz. Su falta de habilidad para hacer cualquier cosa parecida a las tareas domésticas era impresionante y su desastrosa ineptitud se extendía a la cocina y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Ya había quemado la primera tanda de palomitas y ahora luchaba con la segunda. Algunas palabrotas suyas llegaron hasta la sala de estar mientras pasaban los comerciales.

Kaoru pensó por un momento. "No lo sé. Creo que veremos cualquiera que esté disponible a partir de las nueve, y luego tal vez vayamos a comer algo. No tengo planes fijos, es más emocionante de esta manera." Se cepilló el cabello y dejó el peine en las escaleras. Lo recogería más tarde. Se recogió el pelo en un moño desordenado y mientras agarraba una bufanda, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

"Llegas tarde." Kaoru le sonrió a Enishi.

"Y tú no estás lista." Replicó él. Ella se veía más alegre que la última vez que la había visto. Eso era bueno, ya que pasar la velada con una chica emocionalmente quebrada no sonaba divertido. Pero lo hubiera tolerado.

"Muy bien. Deja que busque mi abrigo y podremos irnos. Creo que deberíamos ir al teatro. Debe de haber algo bueno, siempre es así."

Kaoru salió corriendo con Enishi detrás de ella, Megumi lo escuchó decir algo sobre cómo los artistas torturados no deberían mostrar su 'don del dolor' al público, pero Kaoru sólo rió. Irían al teatro. Tan pronto como Megumi escuchó el motor del auto en marcha, se precipitó sobre el teléfono. Sano apareció con algunas palomitas de maíz, al fin, orgulloso de haberlas hecho cuando escuchó la conversación de Megumi.

"Así que sólo sal y ve a la próxima función y finge que te topaste con ellos por casualidad... No. Sí. No seas tonto... Claro que funcionará. No digas eso, Kenshin. ¡Sólo hazlo! Buena suerte, adiós." Observó la expresión irónica de Sano. "¿Qué?"

"¿Estás segura de querer involucrarte? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo." Sano era muy escéptico en eso de meterse en la vida personal de las personas, ya que a la larga no beneficiaba a nadie.

"¡Claro que tiene que ver conmigo!" Exclamó Megumi. "Kaoru es mi mejor amiga y quiero que sea feliz. Ella ha querido a Kenshin desde siempre y ahora él está empezando a quererla."

"Pero Kaoru parece estar bien sola, digo, ha conocido a alguien. Tú no eres parte de esto. El lío con Kenshin pasará y ella podrá estar mejor sin él." Sano condujo a Megumi hasta el sofá y empezó a escarbar entre las palomitas.

"Puede que tangas razón." Sano sonrió. "TAL VEZ. Pero seguiré haciendo lo que creo mejor para Kaoru. Si ella se va a rendir con Kenshin, entonces necesita saber que no tiene que hacerlo por hacerlo. Si Enishi es sólo una segunda opción no puedo dejar que se haga eso a sí misma. Además, si quiere a Kenshin será bueno para él también. Él tiene que superar esa carga emocional en algún momento, y cuanto antes, mejor."

"Mmmm." Fue una respuesta evasiva, pero tratándose de Megumi, era la mejor manera de poner fin a una discusión.

* * *

"Admite que te gustó." Kaoru bailaba, contenta de salir al aire fresco después de estar encerrada en el sofocante teatro. Los asientos no eran muy cómodos, pero así era en lugares pequeños como ese.

"Si admito mi juicio equivocado, ¿qué obtendré a cambio?" Enishi sonrió ante su actitud enérgica.

"Hmmm. ¡Un centavo!" Rió Kaoru.

"¿Un centavo? No sé si lo vale. Un centavo no es mucho." Parecía que iba a nevar. Enishi esperaba que así fuera. Le gustaba la manera en que todo se cubría de nieve y era uniforme. Se le antojaba confortable.

"Este centavo es mágico. Te concederá un deseo, dentro de lo razonable. Incluso los centavos mágico pueden hacerlo todo, además, éste es nuevo."

"Entonces admito que me gustó." No le importaba admitirlo, ya que no era exactamente una mentira.

"Aquí tiene su centavo, señor, ¿qué pedirás?" Kaoru volvió a reír y arrojó el centavo a la mano de Enishi. Él lo miró por un momento, con una sonrisa formándose en la comisura de los labios. No creía que pudiera resucitar a los muertos. Era un pensamiento morboso el que tenía. Lo dejó de lado rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera responder, una voz familiar atentó contra sus nervios.

"Kaoru, ¿cómo estás?" Himura. Naturalmente. Qué manera de arruinar la noche. La ira hervía en su interior. Por un momento se preguntó si podría pedir de deseo que el pelirrojo muriera lenta y dolorosamente frente a él.

"Estoy bien, Kenshin. ¿Viniste a ver una película?" Empezaron a hablar. Esperó por lo que iba a llegar. Lo sentía tan próximo. No había pasado tiempo suficiente con ella. Necesitaba la menos otro mes o dos. Pero las cosas podían avanzar. Siempre había espacio para el movimiento.

"Kenshin, quiero que conozcas a Enishi." Kaoru finalmente se dio la vuelta y Enishi se encontró mirando directamente los ojos cándidos y violetas del hombre al que tanto quería destruir. "Enishi, éste es mi amigo, Kenshin. ¿Ya se conocían?"

"No hemos tenido el placer de conocernos antes." Enishi esbozó su sonrisa más falsa. "Enishi Yukishiro. Un placer conocerte."

Enishi observaba con glorioso placer a Kenshin, quien seguramente no se había percatado de la semejanza familiar debido a su cabello blanco y sus rasgos masculinos, pero viendo algo de Tomoe en Enishi. El apellido tendría que hacer que se diera cuenta. Debió ser así, porque un ya pálido Kenshin había perdido sus colores y estaba a punto de vomitar. Kaoru no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, pero su ánimo estaba desvaneciéndose con las presencias de dos de los aspectos más estresantes de su vida reunidos en el mismo sitio. Se frotó las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza. Pero la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro. Estaba siendo divertido para Enishi que todos estuvieran sonriendo, pero estaban tan lejos de sentir alegría, cosa que se le hacía repugnante. En ningún momento Enishi parpadeó mientras miraba fijamente a Kenshin a los ojos. Kaoru fue la primer en romper la tensión diciendo que ya deberían irse si querían comer algo. Se despidió rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta para volver al auto, a lo que Kenshin replicó débilmente.

Enishi se demoró un momento. Se inclinó hacia el oído de Kenshin mientras pasaba a su lado y murmuró: "Tú me robaste a Tomoe, es justo que me quede con Kaoru." Los ojos de Kenshin brillaron con tristeza y luego con ira. "Disfruta de tu tiempo con ella mientras puedas, el futuro es muy incierto, sabes." Perfecto. Ambiguo pero amenazador. Bastante bueno para una amenaza improvisada.

Los ojos de Kenshin los siguieron mientras subían al auto y se alejaban. Así que él era el novio de Kaoru.

* * *

Kaoru trató de recuperar el buen humor. Había quedado bastante conmocionada al ver a Kenshin. La cena le había parecido desabrida a causa de su agitado estado, y las pausas en la conversación se le antojaban terribles. Enishi merecía algo mejor. Tal vez una explicación o algo así, pero no quería hablar de ello esa noche. En un mundo ideal jamás tendría esa conversación con él.

"Quiero ver tu casa. No sé con quiénes vives y quiénes son tus amigos. En cambio, tú conociste a los míos." Kaoru pensó que tal vez eso despejaría su mente.

"Aún no es la 1 de la madrugada, así que estoy seguro de que mis compañeros estarán bebiendo. No creo que lleguen a casa hasta que termine su fiesta o queden muertos. Lo que sea." Enishi sabía que Kaoru estaba muy afectada. "En cuanto a amigos, es un poco complicado. No sé si tengo amigos como los tuyos. Todos los que tengo son más bien conocidos con los que comparto intereses y alguna que otra conversación sobre otros conocidos. Debe de sonar muy solitario para ti."

"La verdad que sí. ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?" Kaoru pensaba que se volvería loca si tuviera que enfrentar la vida sola. Al menos, es lo que parecía que estaba diciendo, que él estaba solo. Le sorprendió que él no se entristeciera con eso.

Enishi se encontró a sí mismo dándole una respuesta directa, para su sorpresa. "Al principio era difícil, pero uno se acostumbra. Con el tiempo, piensas que tu aislamiento te diferencia del resto, te hace más independiente y especial. Aunque en realidad, es aburrido y vacío. La gente puede acostumbrarse a casi cualquier cosa." Sintió que estaba hablando mucho. Se detuvo junto a la acera sin decir ni una palabra.

"Estamos en..." Kaoru se sintió extraña de repente, diferente a la incomodidad que sintió antes.

"Mi casa. Dijiste que querías verla. Tú me diste un recorrido por la tuya."

No les llevó mucho verlo todo, pero era una casa tan grande que hasta tenía sótano. Ese lugar en particular era muy oscuro con varios compartimientos que creaban sombras con la luz proveniente de unas bombillas parpadeantes. Enishi saltó sobre ella mientras miraba uno de ellos y se alegró de que sus compañeros no estuvieran en casa, ya que el grito de Kaoru fue ensordecedor. Para empeorar las cosas, su primera reacción después del grito fue darse la vuelta y golpearlo. Sin esperarse el ataque, él sólo desvió el golpe hacia uno de sus costados. Pero incluso un golpe en el riñón era suficiente para que le doliera. Kaoru se arrepintió de inmediato y se disculpó todo el camino de las escaleras hasta la sala de estar mientras Enishi fingía estar herido de muerte. Kaoru se sentó junto a él y le preguntó si podía hacer algo para hacerle sentir bien.

"Bésalo." Dijo en broma, pero se percató de que parecía decirlo en serio. Los labios de ella, la piel de él. De repente ya no estaba de humor para bromear. Toda su energía enfocada como ira hacia Kenshin, hirviendo en su mente, se disipó al redirigirla hacia cosas más placenteras. Kaoru se sonrojó, pero servicialmente levantó su camisa y presionó sus labios contra el costado del chico. "¿Ese centavo mágico sigue siendo bueno?" Preguntó Enishi. Era hora de reclamarla de una manera en la que Kenshin nunca podría, (si éste tuviera algo que decir). Ella asintió, aún sonrojada. "¿Es un deseo razonable?" No quería que ella se sintiera amenazada o forzada.

"Depende." Su lengua humedeció con rapidez sus labios secos, con nerviosismo aparente. "Te diré cuando ya no lo sea." Era todo lo que él necesitaba saber. Se levantó y la llevó hasta su habitación. Kaoru le quitó la camisa a y deslizó las manos sobre su pecho mientras él desabotonaba la de ella en la manera habitual y eficiente con la que hacía todo. El muchacho era todo piel y músculos, sin ser grande y voluminoso, sino del tipo delgado que respondía a sus movimientos. Después de quitarse los zapatos, Kaoru se deshizo de su falda y se acostó en la cama en ropa interior.

Las acciones eran familiares para Enishi. Quitarse la ropa y ponerse el condón, pero la anticipación y la adrenalina que lo hacían temblar eran algo nuevo con lo que tenía que lidiar. ¿Por qué esta chica tenía tanto poder sobre él? Había dormido con muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años, y Kaoru seguramente había estado con un chico o dos. Mejor no pensar en esas cosas, ya que querría partirlos al medio con su espada si se enteraba de quiénes eran. Kaoru era suya. Era un pensamiento primitivo; quizás él no era mejor que un animal. Aún así, se negó a degradar ese momento, ya sea retratándolo como un mero proceso instintivo o como si fuera una más de sus citas. Esto era especial. ¿Y la venganza? Le preguntó una parte de su mente. Eso hizo que se detuviera por un momento mientras descendía sobre Kaoru. Todo era por venganza.

La idea se desvaneció cuando su piel se encontró con la de ella y una de sus manos se enroscó en su cabello, mientras que la otra pasaba las uñas suavemente por su espalda, provocándole escalofríos. Disfrutó el sabor de la piel de su cuello, salada y dulce al mismo tiempo, y sintió una oleada de poder al hacerla gemir suavemente. Su pasión parecía pura, y Enishi se glorificaba en su cuerpo como si fuera el camino a la redención. Él era un sucio, la estaba usando, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Y en medio de ese pensamiento, Kaoru se cansó de divertirse de manera pasiva y tomó el poder quedando sobre él.

"Eres tan hermoso." Susurró Kaoru en su oído antes de bajar la cabeza, y eso fue lo último que dijeron hasta la mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La contempló con serenidad. Poseía belleza e inocencia, en comparación a él que se sentía sucio. Se había rendido a él tan fácilmente, y lo que al principio fue un sentimiento de triunfo, lentamente se desintegró a un odio a sí mismo. Su pureza era algo que él no debía poseer. ¿Por qué la había traído sabiendo que había sentenciado la caída de ese ángel? Esas cosas que habían sido tan claras para él de repente ya no lo eran a la luz de la mañana. Su mente aletargada vagó y evaluó todo a su alrededor mientras recuperaba el sentido.

Dormida sobre su estómago, y con su cabello en encantador desorden, Kaoru parecía feliz. Enishi acarició su espalda y ella murmuró complacida en sueños. Era extraño, normalmente tomaría una ducha y la despacharía de inmediato, pero aparte del hecho de que sería perjudicial para sus planes hacerle eso, descubrió que no quería hacerlo. Su presencia era confortable. Había dormido sin soñar, y considerando que sus sueños provocaban que no quisiera dormir, el hecho la hacía mucho más preciosa a sus ojos.

Había sido una noche deliciosa. Ella había estado tan dispuesta y enérgica. Si sus compañeros pensaban que había vivido como monje en estos últimos meses, ahora no había manera de que lo acusaran de aquello. Si alguno se hubiera quedado en casa habría escuchado algo. Por suerte esos idiotas no le dirían nada, ya que no estaba de humor para comentarios insolentes. Tampoco quería hablar de Kaoru con ellos, la idea de que la vieran como una cualquiera o un objeto sexual lo irritaba. Enishi acarició su enmarañado cabello negro y ella se movió a un lado. No, Kaoru no era una chica fácil. Según sus investigaciones acerca de los allegados de Himura, supo que de hecho la mujer a su lado había interactuado con unos pocos jóvenes, pero su actitud gélida había hecho que se dieran por vencidos. Había sido devota a Himura. 'Había' era la palabra clave. Ahora era suya y él se vanagloriaba al saberlo.

Kaoru hizo una mueca en sueños. Murmuró algo y se estremeció. Algo la estaba molestando, pero Enishi no podía hacer nada por ella al no saber qué era. Gruñó largamente. Odiaba no poder hacer nada, ya que siempre lo tenía todo bajo control. Hubo momentos en los que estuvo indefenso en el pasado, pero se juró que no volvería a pasar por eso. La rodeó con sus brazos y la presionó contra él. Por un momento, consideró despertarla para ver si estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo a calmar sus hormonas, debido a lo que su acercamiento provocaba en su cuerpo, pero luego decidió que dormir un poco más era preferible. Besó su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Kaoru abrió los ojos y trató de dilucidar dónde estaba, porque esa no era su habitación y había algo cálido a su lado. Después de recordar rápidamente lo sucedido la noche anterior, se percató de que estaba desnuda y con un brazo rodeándola. Ese brazo le pertenecía a un delgado y apuesto hombre de pelo blanco, y Kaoru sonrió al ver su expresión pacífica. Dormido y sin sus lentes se veía menos temible, incluso un poco triste. Muchos hombres parecían niños cuando dormían, pero ella se preguntaba si él siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ser un niño pequeño. La tristeza parecía describirlo mejor. Reprimió el deseo de tocarlo, ya que supuso que necesitaba dormir y eso lo despertaría. Salir era la máxima prioridad. Y encontrar sus ropas. Necesitaba levantarse e ir al gimnasio. Por mucho ejercicio que hubiera hecho la noche anterior, no había excusa para no entrenar. Se alejó suavemente de él, para deslizarse de la cama al suelo, y ahí comenzó a buscar. Encontrar sus prendas fue dolorosamente fácil, debido a que la habitación era bastante austera.

Había una cama, un escritorio, un armario y un cesto de basura. Nada más. Ni ropa desparramada, ni siquiera un canasto de ropa a la vista. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y estructurado como para que la habitación sea lo más espacioso posible, y todo se veía muy soso. Era como si algo en él fuera intocable, eso era lo que el cuarto le decía, pero hizo a un lado el pensamiento, estaba cansada. Unas horas de práctica de espadas le harían bien. Pero sentía que tenía que dejarle algo a él. Tal vez una nota. Buscó en su bolso y encontró un papel y un bolígrafo, garabateó velozmente y dejó la nota en el inmaculado escritorio. Con una mirada de admiración hacia su dirección mientras él yacía con las mantas hasta las caderas, Kaoru salió de la habitación y cerró al puerta con cuidado. Nadie parecía estar levantado. Mejor para ella, ya que no quería encontrarse con sus compañeros. Con todo el ruido no había manera de que no pudieran saber qué ocurrió, a menos que estuvieran MUY borrachos.

Era poco más del mediodía, y Kaoru se sentía soñolienta y sucia, ya que no se había cepillado los dientes y tenía el cabello enredado. Su camino a casa fue muy frío y raro. Caminó considerando lo que significaba lo que había sucedido. Excepto por un par experiencias con dos novios en el colegio, no había tenido mucha actividad referida al sexo. Lo que sí sabía era que sus novios se habían vuelto unos cerdos después de hacerlo, y esa era la razón por la que no quiso nada con nadie al comenzar la universidad. Luego había conocido a Kenshin, y Kenshin era diferente. Ella confiaba en él. Enishi era diferente, pero no como Kenshin, y también confiaba en él, aunque de distinta manera. Cuando se trataba de Enishi, Kaoru no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía protegida y querida, pero se daba cuenta de que no sabía mucho de él. Mejor no preocuparse ahora. Llegó a la casa, deslizó la llave dentro de la cerradura y entró silbando una alegre melodía.

"¿Qué sucedió contigo anoche, jovencita?" Megumi apagó la televisión. "No volviste anoche y..." Megumi entrecerró los ojos y dio un gritito exagerado. "¡Tuviste SEXO!"

"No lo digas tan fuerte, Megumi, cielos." Kaoru trató de subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible. No necesitaba que su domingo fuera más vergonzoso.

"¡No te escaparás tan fácilmente!" Megumi la siguió escaleras arriba mientras Kaoru entraba a su habitación para cambiarse. "No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. En serio, apenas lo conoces y ya fuiste a hacer eso con él. Quiero decir..." Farfullaba Megumi. Las posibilidades de Kenshin eran cada vez más escasas con este nuevo desarrollo. Kaoru iba derecho a hacerse daño. Se sentía en la necesidad de hacer algo por su bien. "¿Te forzó?"

"No, Megumi, no me forzó. No fue desagradable, y me sentí perfectamente preparada y en control de mis facultades. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, en serio."

Megumi lo consideró por un minuto o dos antes de sentarse en las escaleras. "Bueno. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo él?"

"¡MEGUMI!"

"Está bien, está bien, no me culpes por preguntar." Megumi bajaba por las escaleras mientras Kaoru salía con su traje de entrenamiento. Kenshin tenía algunas respuestas que darle. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo había terminado en casa de Enishi después de que Kenshin los vio? Había un montón de variables que no podía ver. Sin embargo, ahora no era el momento para aclararlas. "Que te vaya bien. No te esfuerces demasiado, de seguro estás más adolorida de lo que piensas."

Kaoru se detuvo frente a la puerta y rió. "Megumi, eres de lo peor." No había malicia en sus palabras, sólo un poco de molestia. Abrió la puerta y salió. Mientras la puerta se cerraba, Megumi se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación. La cabeza de Kaoru se asomó antes de que la puerta se cerrara del todo. ". Y estuvo GENIAL." La puerta se cerró de forma firme y definitiva, y Megumi rió entre dientes. Al menos era feliz, ¿pero por cuánto tiempo?

* * *

El entrenamiento fue gratificante. Le ayudó a concentrarse nada más que en el movimiento y en el hecho de que le dolían partes de su cuerpo que había olvidado que existían. Los movimientos de su espada eran un poco torpes debido a eso, pero lo compensó agregando más fuerza. El sudor brotaba de su cuerpo, y ella esperaba con ansias la ducha que pronto recibiría. Estar limpia sería glorioso. Kaoru guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir cuando se topó con Kenshin. Su primera reacción fue sentir extrema culpa. Era como si estuviera cortando todos sus lazos con él, y la noche anterior fue un importante paso para ello. Probablemente estaba aliviado de que ya no lo seguiría como un cachorro. Llevaba un sable y lucía agotado, como si hubiera estado entrenando de manera errática. De hecho, parecía terriblemente ocupado por alguna razón. Sus cejas se fruncieron en una expresión de preocupación y le indicó a Kaoru que lo siguiera.

"Kaoru, creo que deberías tener cuidado. Enishi Yukishiro. Hay algo en él que no está bien." Kaoru podía jurar que sintió algo similar al tono de acusación que Megumi usó esa mañana en la voz de Kenshin. "Por favor, Kaoru, hazme caso, me importas y no quiero verte lastimada."

En otros tiempos, esas palabras hubieran sido suficientes para enviar a Kaoru a la cima de la felicidad, pero ahora era tarde. De repente, ella se dio cuenta de que había seguido adelante. Aún sentía algo por Kenshin, pero ahora era algo secundario dado que había pasado a un compromiso emocional con Enishi. Se preguntó si era esa la razón por la cual inició las actividades de anoche. Quizás había estado buscando la manera de seguir con su vida, pero necesitaba un empujón más. Y ese empujón se había dado la noche anterior. Kenshin había perdido su oportunidad. Si esa pequeña advertencia no eran celos y sí una preocupación amistosa, entonces estaba bien, pero no cambiaba la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Enishi. Aún si no lo llamara amor, era más que lo que había sentido por Kenshin, hasta superaba esos sentimientos imaginarios hacia el pelirrojo. Y de nuevo, iba terriblemente rápido con Enishi. Al menos tendría que ser un poco cautelosa. Kenshin la miraba divertido. Había estado pensando por un par de minutos y él parecía esperar por una respuesta.

"No te preocupes, Kenshin, creo que sé lo que hago. Si al final salgo lastimada, entonces esto me hará más fuerte y sabia. ¿Verdad?" Kaoru le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

"Hay cosas que no entiendes, y que no quiero decirlas, pero..."

"Entonces no lo hagas. Ya soy adulta, y tengo que empezar a tomar decisiones como tal. Soy consciente de lo rápido que vamos y me doy cuenta de que todos están preocupados, pero no estaría dispuesta a tomar las oportunidades si no confiara en que mis amigos me apoyarán si las cosas llegan a ir mal. Soy una persona fuerte. Puedo ocuparme de las cosas tal y como están ahora." Kaoru se alejó antes de que Kenshin pudiera decir algo más. Detrás de ella, Kenshin agachó la cabeza y apretó el agarre a su sable. Protegería a Kaoru cuando llegara el momento. Ese hombre sólo la estaba utilizando para llegar a él, pero ella no tenía que saber eso por ahora. No le creería. El hecho de que ella pudiera ser víctima de sus errores pasados lo llenó de ira. Tenía que proteger a Kaoru, tanto por su propio bien como por el de ella. Si algo le sucedía, nunca más sería el mismo.

* * *

Kaoru veía a Enishi con bastante regularidad hasta la época de los exámenes finales. Megumi aún gruñía con respecto a eso, pero se mantenía al margen tanto como podía. Las ausencias de Kaoru en las noches de fin de semana no fueron señaladas por Megumi, excepto por alguna que otra analogía entre Kaoru y Enishi y los conejos. Los exámenes eran caóticos, pero una vez que terminaban, todo volvía a la normalidad. Megumi planeaba quedarse en la residencia, pero Kaoru tuvo que volver a la casa de su padre, ya que la Navidad era importante en su entorno. Tenían que reunirse y visitar a algún pariente para mantener las apariencias. Kaoru y su padre eran meros satélites de esa elaborada obra, pero ello no disminuía su responsabilidad. En parte era importante hablar con él y contarle sobre sus progresos académicos. Y eso era lo que Kaoru temía, debido a que nunca parecía suficiente lo bien que le fuera. Tenía que ser la mejor o él se decepcionaría. Era suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera, y a Kaoru le había hecho feliz dejar la casa que compartía con su progenitor. Sabía que él la amaba, pero era un amor tan crítico y remoto que a veces se preguntaba si lo necesitaba. Enishi fue su punto estable hasta que este se fue para su propia casa, ya que tenía responsabilidades similares a las de ella para con su familia. Kaoru estaba feliz con su vida. El pesimismo de sus amigos parecía infundado y las cosas marchaban más que bien. Con todo eso, ella estaba feliz con su vida.

* * *

Enishi veía a Kaoru tanto como ella estuviera dispuesta a verlo. Era una chica a la que le gustaba tener su espacio, por lo que trató de no asfixiarla con tanta atención. Al mismo tiempo, notaba que Himura parecía seguirlos como una sombra de vez en cuando. Kaoru probablemente no se había percatado, ya que Himura era bueno en lo que hacía, pero Enishi era muy observador y Himura era muy distintivo, siendo su archienemigo. Kaoru lo llenaba. Empezaba a cuestionarse y no estaba tan seguro de querer que Kaoru supiera de su plan de utilizarla para llegar a Himura. Era la verdad, pero si hubiera alguna forma de chantajear a ese desgraciado asesino pelirrojo sin que Kaoru lo descubriera, sería ideal. Ya el hombrecito estaba preocupado por su propia cabeza, y Enishi estaba seguro de que contaba con la confianza de Kaoru como para hacer que las acusaciones fueran difíciles de creer. Aún queriendo proteger a Kaoru de la conmoción, le preocupaba pensar de esa manera. ¿Estaba perdiendo su ventaja? ¿Estaba perdiendo su odio? Era una probabilidad terrorífica, ya que esta misión definía su vida desde hacía años. Observaba que esa chica lo estaba ablandando. Se encontró a sí mismo queriendo y disfrutando simpatizar con ella. Eran muy parecidos en algunas cosas, y en las que eran distintos ella le parecía adorable. Reía demasiado, mientras que él nunca había tenido una verdadera alegría en su vida. Se centraba sólo en la muerte y en la venganza. Esa chica no era para él, y era desafortunado que estuviera atrapada en su complot. Aprovecharía las vacaciones para estar lejos de ella y reenfocar su propósito. Si quería que su plan funcionara, tendría que jugar con cuidado.

* * *

Kaoru regresó de las vacaciones a mediados de Enero con una sensación de tranquilidad. Después de la Navidad, las cosas se tornaron aburridas y ahora volvería a estar con sus amigos. Las clases comenzaban en unos días y tenían tiempo para divertirse. Le había prometido a Yahiko que irían a un festival de cine, y ella y Megumi fueron de compras al día siguiente. Kenshin iba a mostrarle su tesis terminada. Ella había hablado con él durante el receso y el muchacho le había contado lo estresante que fue la edición final y la preparación de su presentación. Pronto lo presentaría al comité y vería si era aceptado. Kaoru sabía que no había manera de que rechazaran a Kenshin. Era brillante, sólo que él parecía no darse cuenta. Kenshin también le contó sobre la competición de esgrima en la que había participado. La había ganado, y estaba sorprendido y feliz por eso, pero de nuevo, no había dudas de que ganaría. Kenshin tenía una velocidad casi divina cuando se movía.

Lo más emocionante de todo, y por lo que Kaoru no podía esperar, era ver a Enishi y entregarle el regalo que había hecho para él. No era una artista, pero tenía buen ojo y había conseguido la pintura más hermosa de un tigre para él. Era de estilo asiático y se veía limpio y de buen diseño. Lo único que hizo Kaoru fue enmarcarlo. Ella tenía suficiente destreza técnica para hacerlo y le había llevado tiempo ajustarlo todo correctamente, pero el marco era simple y fuerte. Él necesitaba algún tipo de decoración en su dormitorio, y de alguna manera, un tigre parecía ir bien con él. Era grande y pesado, pero él encontraría espacio en su cuarto. Con la pintura bajo su brazo fue rumbo a su casa.

* * *

Enishi se sentó y se puso a pensar. Kaoru llegaría pronto. Tenía un regalo para él, y él tenía otro para ella. No estaba seguro de qué regalarle, así que le había comprado una joya. Le había costado una fortuna, ya que se trataba de un bonito collar con un zafiro en el centro, pero no le importaba. Tenía dinero para gastar, y hacerle un buen regalo era importante para él, se merecía lo mejor que pudiera darle. Ella ya había tenido suficientes problemas desde su rompimiento con Himura. Enishi sofocó los sentimientos de culpa que eso le generaba. A veces las cosas malas sólo sucedían. Ella lo superaría. Las joyas podían curar muchas heridas, y los pendientes que hacían juego con el collar serían su regalo de despedida después de terminar con ella. Las vacaciones lo habían obligado a volver al ambiente estéril de su familia y renovaron nuevamente su propósito. La vida era venganza, y Kaoru estaba empezando a interponerse en su camino. Comenzaría a distanciarse más. Eso probablemente significaba menos sexo, y su mente protestó de manera automática. Estúpido cuerpo, ya doblegaría sus deseos.

El timbre sonó y su corazón dio un brinco antes de aplastarlo con férrea resolución. Recibió a Kaoru con una sonrisa de serpiente. Ella traía un enorme paquete, y aunque era evidente que era una pintura, estaba envuelto en papel madera para que él no supiera de qué era.

"Pensé que tu habitación podría tener un poco de decoración." Kaoru le sonreía con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del frío y la caminata. Sus ojos brillaban. Por un momento, Enishi la odió por ser tan ella y ya estaba haciendo tambalear su decisión de alejarla.

"Aquí tienes." Él le extendió una caja. Ambos abrieron sus respectivos regalos. Kaoru dejó salir un gritito ahogado, y miró a Enishi con las cejas levantadas. Ella sabía muy bien que era un regalo costoso, incluso si fuera una piedra semi preciosa. Tendría un ataque al corazón cuando descubriera de qué estaba hecho. Con una sonrisa, Enishi terminó de arrancar el papel de su pintura. Al principio se confundió, pero luego se vio a sí mismo extrañamente conmovido. La imagen era básica y muy viva. El tigre era solitario y predador, y parecía no tener sangre. Si eso era lo que ella veía en él, era más perspicaz de lo que había pensado. De hecho, casi le preocupaba.

"Iré a buscar algunas herramientas para fijar un clavo arriba de la cama. Quedará muy bien allí." Enishi se dirigió hacia otra parte de la casa.

Kaoru se sentó y contempló su regalo. Era increíble. Era hermoso, pero se preguntaba si podía aceptar un presente tan costoso. Era verdad que la pintura fue una buena adquisición, pero había ahorrado mucho al enmarcarla ella misma. No había manera de que él hubiera gastado cinco o seis veces menos que ella. Aún si era rico, esperaba que nunca lo hiciera pensar que ella estaba con él por su dinero. Nunca le había pedido pagar cuando salían, pero eso era más fácil de pasar por alto que esto. Una partida de bolos o una cena cada semana era diferente a esto. Mientras pensaba en devolvérselo, lo tomó y fue al baño a mirárselo puesto en su cuello en el espejo. Era una gargantilla de tamaño perfecto. Al mirarse en el espejo notó algo. La piedra era del mismo color que sus ojos. Si lo había hecho a propósito para hacerlo pasar como una coincidencia, eso resolvía su problema ya que el regaló la había hechizado. Con un suspiro se lo quitó y lo volvió a poner en la caja.

Enishi volvió con un martillo y un par de clavos. No le llevó mucho tiempo llevar a cabo la faena. Ahora su habitación se veía fría y vacía, pero con el agregado de un cuadro. Eso era lo que Kaoru veía. Lo que Enishi veía era un recordatorio de Kaoru colgando sobre su cama. Le gustaba la pintura, pero tenía una sensación incómoda en la boca del estómago. Se dijo a sí mismo que ya pasaría. Sólo eran emociones momentáneas. Tomoe, tenía que recordar a Tomoe siempre. Temía tanto perder a Tomoe, pronto nadie más la recordaría. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Y todo era por culpa de Himura. Una sonrisa malvada rompió con su expresión suave mientras observaba a Kaoru enderezar el cuadro. Se convertiría en el tigre.

Pero un tigre caza y vive solo.

Kaoru se volvió a Enishi con una sonrisa. "Se ve bien, ¿verdad?"

"Es perfecto."

"Bien, entonces creo que debo apresurarme. Megumi dijo que quería ir a la tienda de comestibles y yo también necesito algunas cosas. Así que ya me voy. Siéntete libre de venir a comer a mi casa, si tienes hambre. Estaré allí." Se despidió Kaoru para dirigirse hacia la puerta, con Enishi siguiéndola de cerca. Kaoru le dio un beso rápido. "Me alegra volver, y me alegra más que tú también hayas vuelto. No puedo creer cuánto he llegado a depender de ti en estos últimos dos meses." Y con un guiño, ella desapareció. Enishi bajó la vista mirando a la nada y se sentó en el sofá para fijar la vista en la pared. Las personas como él no estaban destinadas a ser felices, y las personas como ella no deberían estar involucradas con quienes estaban condenados a la destrucción. Necesitaba pensar más. Obviamente, no era capaz de controlar su situación actual.

* * *

Y Febrero llegó. Pronto Kenshin haría la presentación de su tesis. Las clases serían más intensas y empantanarían a todos en la rutina otra vez. Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba Kaoru. Bueno, no era del todo cierto, porque algo más rondaba en sus pensamientos: Enishi. Recientemente se había vuelto cada vez más extraño con su comportamiento y maneras. Por lo general, siempre estaba dispuesto a entablar una amable conversación cuando se cruzaban con otras personas, pero por alguna razón, todo lo que decía era falso. Solamente Kaoru podía percatarse de ello, ya que todo el mundo pensaba que era el mismo de siempre. Sus sonrisas eran más frecuentes y grandes, y a veces sus palabras eran mordaces, pero los demás o lo ignoraban o no lo captaban. Lo más alarmante para Kaoru era cómo estaba perdiendo la suavidad en su carácter, que había adquirido desde que estaban juntos. Como si hubiera algo importante que no quisiera decirle. Podría tratarse de su familia, ya que evitaban ese tema de conversación. Podría ser simple malhumor. Y lo que realmente la tenía en estado de alarma era la posibilidad de que ella pudiera ser la causante.

Kaoru era una chica práctica. No le entregaría su corazón a alguien sólo por ser guapo, inteligente o halagador. Había muchas cosas espinosas en lo que respectaba a Enishi y a las que ella no tenía acceso, pero lo aceptaba. A pesar de todo, él siempre estaba con ella. No aparentaban cuando estaban juntos. Era una honestidad personal que ella disfrutaba. Pero últimamente no había sido el caso. Era como si hubiesen dos cómo él, uno era frío y terrible, mientras que el otro era lejano pero gentil. Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, se estaba agravando. Podría decir algo al respecto, pero temía lo que pudiera llegar a provocar, y estando todo dicho y hecho, estaba segura de que él significaba más para ella que otras personas. Quizás más que cualquier otra persona en su vida. Aquello la asustaba. Pero confiaba en él. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Sin riesgo, la vida sería mucho más vacía.

Tal vez por eso, lo que sucedió después fue inevitable.

* * *

"Creo que ya no deberíamos vernos más." Enishi tuvo las agallas para mirarla a los ojos al decirlo, incluso cuando las lágrimas se agolparon en ellos. Kaoru permaneció muy quieta. Así que para eso la había llevado a la colina de cuando salieron por primera vez. Allí él se sentía más cómodo, y si ella llegara a reaccionar mal, no sería en público.

"Ya veo." Ella estaba un poco impactada. "¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?" Ella misma pensaba que se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien.

Él apartó la mirada ante eso. "Es complicado, pero esencialmente es porque no deberías estar en mi vida." Hizo una pausa. "Es mejor para los dos, no puedo decirte más que eso. Espero que avances sin mirar atrás."

"Hm." Kaoru tenía la garganta cerrada debido a las lágrimas inminentes, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para retenerlas. Él encendió el motor y condujo de regreso a casa de la chica. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió. Cuando salieron del auto, él hizo un además como si fuese a abrazarla, pero se alejó. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"Ódiame si puedes. Será mejor así. Me lo merezco." Espero a que Kaoru reaccionara, pero era como si ella estuviera muerta por dentro. Parecía una muñeca. "Si dentro de unos días sigues sin entenderlo, habla con Himura, él sabrá por qué."

"Adiós." Dijo ella sin tono en la voz. Se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa, cerrando la puerta sin mirar atrás. Enishi se metió en su auto después de verla irse y se puso en marcha.

Finalmente lo había hecho. Había dejado de usarla, al precio de renunciar a ella, renunciando a su compleja venganza. Sería más desordenado de esa manera, pero ya no le importaba. Himura tenía la culpa otra vez. Si no fuera por él, no se hubiera visto obligado a dejarla. Quizás ahora ella podría encontrar a alguien que la mereciera, alguien que no estuviera contaminado de codicia, odio y de la incesante frialdad que sentía y que siempre poseería su alma. Tomoe no sería vengada. Todo estaba mal. No hubo justicia. Pero lo había hecho para protegerla. No había contado con cometer un gran error que no entró en sus cálculos: simplemente no te puedes enamorar de la herramienta de tu venganza. Ni siquiera había considerado el amor. No había lugar en su vida para ello desde la muerte de Tomoe. Su amor había muerto con ella. Pero en algún lugar de su alma, Kaoru había encontrado una chispa de algo, y cada vez que estaba con ella se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo asustado de perderla. En lugar de seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre, había elegido esto.

Tenía ganas de lastimar a alguien.

Tenía ganas de destrozar algo.

Se sentía vacío.

Fue por eso que todo lo que hizo al final fue llorar. Por primera vez desde que escuchó sobre la muerte de su hermana, lloró. De algún modo, era peor que si Kaoru hubiera muerto. Ella estaba tan cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Él era un tonto. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan maldito como él pensar que tendría felicidad en esta vida? Ciertamente, no fue un feliz San Valentín.

* * *

Megumi comenzó a preocuparse por Kaoru después de medio día encerrada en su habitación. A veces se asomaba dentro, pero Kaoru seguía allí, acostada en la cama sin moverse. Era aún más alarmante que no respondiera cada vez que le decía algo. Megumi habló con Sano, pero él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Kenshin era igual de despistado que él. No quería hablarle a Enishi, en parte porque todavía no le caía bien, pero también porque estaba segura de que él era la causa. Al día siguiente, dejó comida frente a su puerta. Kaoru bebió el agua y comió unos pocos bocados para luego volver a la cama. Aparte del hecho de que todavía funcionaba, parecía estar en estado de coma. Al final, Megumi trató de irrumpir y hacer que respondiera. Nada. Asustada, llamó a Kenshin y le contó sobre Kaoru y su estado inanimado. Kenshin acudió inmediatamente. Las cosas estaban tan mal como Megumi le había dicho. Kaoru había perdido un día de clases, pero parecía no preocuparse por todo lo que la rodeaba.

"¿Kaoru?" Kenshin se sentó en la cama junto a su forma acurrucada. "No sé qué te hizo, pero lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de detenerlo. Desearía haber podido advertirte sobre él. Por favor, dime qué te hizo, y tal vez podamos conseguirte ayuda." Kaoru se movió un poco, cubriéndose el rostro. "Por favor, Kaoru, todos estamos preocupados por ti. Yo en especial. Lamento no haberte prestado atención antes. Creo que podría haber evitado esto. Déjame ayudarte, Kaoru." De repente, algo dentro de ella se rompió. Kaoru se sentó y se aferró a Kenshin como si fuera su último vínculo con la vida. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y sus ojos rojos estaban hundidos, delatando su insomnio.

"¿Por qué me dejó, Kenshin?" Kaoru temblaba mientras hablaba. "¿Por qué fui tan estúpida como para entregar mi corazón? Él dijo que tú tenías las respuestas, y las necesito."

Kenshin no se había esperado eso. Había subestimado a Enishi.

"Te lo diré, Kaoru. Esto comenzó antes de que te conociera. ¿Recuerdas cuando te hablé sobre Tomoe?" Kaoru asintió. "Enishi es el hermano menor de Tomoe, y la única razón por la que vino a esta universidad es para vengarse de mí, el asesino de su querida hermana. Fuiste parte de su complot." Kaoru se apartó de Kenshin. "Sé que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero tengo pruebas, y si vienes conmigo te daré las respuestas que quieras."

Sorprendida e incapaz de pensar en lo que tenía que enfrentar, Kaoru hizo lo que Kenshin le pidió. Tal vez encontraría algo de paz para su mente, pero lo más probable era que su corazón se rompería aún más después de esto. Cualquiera fuera el resultado, no había forma de ignorar la oferta de Kenshin.


	7. Chapter 7

**taskani:** la manera en que la autora original retrata a Enishi es perfecta. Este es el tercer fic que traduzco de ella, y la verdad, ella sabe hacer de un personaje odioso como él, uno con el que hasta se podría empatizar. Sus sentimientos y el cambio que se da en ellos es genial, así como su narrativa. Esas fueron las razones por las que me gustaron tanto sus historias al punto de pedirle permiso para traducirlas. Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo de cómo compone a Kenshin y a Kaoru. Pareciera que siempre tiene que recurrir al Kenshin hundido en su pasado y culpa y a una Kaoru inestable en algún ámbito de su vida para que Enishi esté un escalón más por encima de ellos, cuando la verdad ni hace falta. Aún así, sus historias son muy buenas y bien contadas, y siempre es un placer leer un poco de EniKao, para variar (soy fan del KenKao, pero esta es mi shipp culposa XD). Espero que disfrutes de los capítulos que se vienen! Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Kaoru caminó con desgano hacia el departamento de Kenshin. Aunque estaba ansiosa por saber más, no podía sacarse de encima la tristeza pasiva que la había inmovilizado por tanto tiempo. Era algo terrible. Justo cuando pensaba que tal vez podría salir adelante con su vida, que las cosas irían bien, todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Lo peor era la sensación de vulnerabilidad . Era una chica fuerte, pero en ese momento no se sentía lo suficientemente así como para contradecir a nadie. Kenshin, para bien o para mal, probablemente lo sabía.

Kaoru se preguntaba qué iría a decirle.

"Siéntate, Kaoru. Esto no será agradable."

"Está bien." Conciso y hosco, el significado de sus palabras era claro.

Kenshin se aclaró la garganta y se sonrojó un poco. Era un hombre adorable. Kaoru no pudo evitar suavizarse ante su nerviosismo. Sus palabras borraron ese resquicio de compasión de inmediato. "La primera vez que vi a Enishi fue esa noche en el teatro. Fui a encontrarme con ustedes a propósito. Quería ver quién era la persona que te había cautivado. Honestamente, estaba celoso. Tu atención había sido mía por tanto tiempo, y era reconfortante y halagador en su consistencia. Tan pronto como te alejaste, pensé que tal vez, después de todo, te quería. Es una terrible ironía la forma en que los humanos nos manejamos, eso de que nunca sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos." Dijo Kenshin con una mirada distante.

"Como te decía, esa fue la primera vez que vi a Enishi. Aunque había escuchado a Tomoe hablar de él con cariño, sólo lo había visto en unas pocas fotos en las que era un niño miope de cabello negro. Nunca habría conectado el uno con el otro, hasta que él mismo me aclaró quién era. Si eso fuera todo, no hubiese tenido problema, hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban, pero él me dijo algo esa noche. 'Disfruta de tu tiempo con ella mientras puedas, el futuro es muy incierto, sabes', y eso fue todo lo que necesitó decir para que yo entendiera varias cosas.

La primera fue que estabas en problemas, eso estaba más que claro para mí. La segunda fue que su venganza era algo que disfrutaba. La manera en que sonreía y te tocaba. Nunca en la vida quise lastimar a alguien como en ese momento. Por eso... los seguía cada vez que salían juntos." Kaoru respiró hondo. Era un poco aterrador escuchar eso de Kenshin, sus ojos tenían un brillo raro que no lograba entender. Si no lo conociera diría que era furia, pero Kenshin jamás se enojaba.

"Sé que ha sido terrible invadir tu privacidad de esa manera, pero pensaba que era la única forma de asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo. Me preocupaba demasiado cuando salías con él, y esperaba hasta la mañana para ver que estabas bien y poder tranquilizarme. Me sentía un desastre, seguro de que algún día te encontraría en alguna zanja o algo así. O que quedarías embarazada y él te dejaría sólo para llegar a mí. Algo, no sé qué, iba a sucederte. Tal vez, en una semana o dos, hubiera descartado tales cosas, pero sucedió de nuevo." Kenshin respiró hondo y su voz se alteró al hablar, sonaba más profunda, más monótona. "Estaban en un restaurante. Fui al baño y al salir de allí, Enishi estaba esperándome apoyado en una pared. Sin mirarme, me dijo 'Después de esto, iremos por el postre en algún lugar antes de volver a casa, así que puedes ahorrarte la molestia y esperar allá, ya que es mucho viaje en coche y debes de querer terminar tu cena.' Luego me miró y sonrió. Él sabía desde hacía un tiempo que los seguía. Sentí mucha vergüenza. Me juré a mí mismo que le diría algo, cualquier cosa, para ver si estaba equivocado en cuanto a sus intenciones, pero tan pronto como abrí mi boca su sonrisa se volvió más macabra. Me dijo 'No lo sabrás hasta que suceda, pero te diré que es justicia. Tú me quitaste algo, y pronto será mi turno de quitártela. La muerte será algo demasiado bueno para ti, y si continúas siguiéndonos, tal vez lo será también para ella.' Luego rió y se fue."

Kaoru se preguntó si debía creerle a Kenshin. Podría estar inventándolo. Su mente se rebelaba contra la idea de que Enishi fuera capaz de algo tan siniestro. Vamos, siempre pensaste que había algo malo con él, le murmuró su conciencia. Alejó rápidamente el pensamiento. "¿Por qué, Kenshin? ¿Por qué debería creer en tu historia? No tengo exactamente una buena imagen de ti en esto, mi buen acosador. De verdad, tengo más razones para creer que lo inventaste que para pensar que es verdad."

Kenshin suspiró. "Puedes preguntarle a Enishi si quieres. No me importa. Pero te estoy contando la verdad porque necesitas de un motivo por el cual él te dejó. No quiero que te hundas como él, y no me importa la opinión que tengas de mí después de esto porque sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte."

Kaoru se levantó de un salto. "¡Pues ya has hecho bastante, bastardo!" Su cabeza palpitaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. "¡Si no hubieras matado a su hermana entonces yo tendría una vida normal con el hombre que amo! ¡Te odio! ¡Lo odio a él! ¡Jódanse los dos!" Salió furiosa del departamento dando un portazo.

Habiendo esperado algo así, Kenshin observó por la ventana cómo Kaoru caminaba por la calle en dirección opuesta a su casa. Sabía que no debía ir tras ella dada la situación. La abrumadora sensación de que la había perdido llenaba su corazón. Por otro lado, era consciente de que la había querido mucho y que simplemente no se había permitido desearla, y eso hablaba bien de su recuperación emocional con respecto a Tomoe. Pero ya la había perdido. Aunque eso no importaba ahora, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Enishi había hecho lo correcto al dejarla ir y tenía que respetar el hecho de que probablemente Kaoru lo cambió. Nada menos que la obsesión o una emoción igual de fuerte haría que Enishi desistiera de su venganza perfecta. No iba a decirle eso a Kaoru, aunque hubiese sido bueno hacerlo. Ella habría recobrado la fe en Enishi. Y él no quería que ella estuviera con Enishi. Kaoru debía ser suya. El orgullo y la punzada en el corazón que Kenshin sentía lo urgía a levantar el teléfono.

Finalmente, lo hizo.

* * *

Enishi estaba allí, abrigado mientras el ambiente mortal reflejaba su frágil actitud en ese momento. Por alguna razón había venido a encontrarse con su gran enemigo. Por qué no colgó el teléfono desde que escuchó esa distintiva, insegura y odiosa voz, no estaba seguro. Pero ahora estaba allí. Más le valía que fuera importante, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. La transferencia a otra universidad sería algo difícil apenas comenzado el semestre, y tenía un montón de llamadas y trámites que hacer. Lo hubiera hecho antes, pero había estado evitando ir a su habitación. Ese cuadro. Un auto se estacionó, dejando salir a un pelirrojo. Enishi sentía que su espíritu de combate se agitaba. Todavía quería matar a ese hombre con sus manos, y tal vez en algún otro momento lo haría. Tal vez lo haría.

"Sé que no quieres escuchar nada de lo que tenga que decirte, pero no es sobre mí." Kenshin sintió que su instinto de defensiva bullía. Enishi prácticamente exudaba odio. Algo en el corazón de Kenshin se agitó en respuesta, estaba enojado por ser señalado por el mundo, quería ver sangre fresca. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos desagradables, prosiguió. "Ella está muy mal ahora, y puede hacer algo drástico. Le conté la verdad, pero necesita escucharla de ti."

"Al diablo con eso. No tienes derecho a decirme nada. Ni siquiera sé por qué vine aquí." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar antes de lanzarle un puñetazo al hombrecito al que siempre vería como un asesino.

"Entonces supongo que la amo más que tú." Las palabras salieron solas antes de que Kenshin pudiera detenerlas. Tal vez no quería hacerlo.

Enishi se lanzó hacia Kenshin. Su puño se estrelló contra la nariz del pelirrojo al tiempo que este le propinaba un gancho en las entrañas lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblarlo. Se separaron. Enishi pensó de inmediato en la espada que tenía en el baúl del auto, pero estaba muy lejos. Los dos hombres se acecharon lenta y calculadoramente. Enishi fue el primero en volver a atacar, y Kenshin era rápido, pero el alcance de Enishi fue suficiente como para cancelar su velocidad y ambos volvieron a bloquearse entre sí. La sangre salpicó el suelo cuando Kenshin abrió el labio de Enishi, eso necesitaría puntos. Precipitándose al frente, Enishi estampó a Kenshin contra un árbol. A juzgar por la grieta que dejó su cabeza sobre el tronco, sin duda tendría una conmoción cerebral. Al caer al suelo, ambos hombres jadeaban y resoplaban debido a su esfuerzo. El dolor en la mandíbula de Enishi era inmenso, y evitó tocarse. Kenshin gemía.

"Me quitaste a las dos. Te odio. Siempre te he odiado." Murmuraba Enishi, tratando de no hacer mucho movimiento con su mandíbula posiblemente rota.

"Yo también perdí. Quizás no tanto como tú. Pero no he usado eso como excusa para no seguir con mi vida. O al menos, ya no permitiré que lo sea. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo. Por el bien de los dos." Kenshin se incorporó y se sintió mareado y adolorido. "Ya nunca más me verás después de esto, y estoy seguro de que seremos más felices de ese modo. Sólo haz las cosas bien con ella. Con su comportamiento incierto y sus decisiones impetuosas. Simplemente no quiero terminar diciendo 'Si hubiese hecho algo para detenerla.'." Se detuvo un momento. "Casi se dio por vencida cuando la dejaste." Kenshin sabía que estaba implicando algo muy descabellado porque Kaoru nunca se suicidaría, pero tenía que hacerle entender a Enishi que la situación era grave. Sin decir nada más, Kenshin trató como pudo de llegar a su auto. Iba a ser un viaje a casa muy poco placentero.

Enishi se quedó sentado en el suelo un rato más. Era un cobarde por no haberle dicho la verdad a ella. El bastardo podía obtener ventaja de eso, aún siendo un despojo humano. Aunque nunca pensó que el desgraciado podría llegar a golpearlo. Dejando de lado la admiración, se puso de pie y condujo hasta el hospital. Primero lo primero, pensó, y una vez que pudiera volver a hablar, Kaoru escucharía todo. Aunque ni él sabía qué implicaba ese concepto de todo.

* * *

Kenshin cerró la puerta tras él, sólo para encontrar que alguien lo miraba en silencio desde su sofá. Con un jadeo que hizo que de inmediato se agarrara la cabeza, reconoció el ceño fruncido de Kaoru. Al principio su gesto era adusto, pero brincó preocupada del sofá al ver los golpes y la sangre en su rostro y su ojo morado. Ayudó a Kenshin a sentarse, y luego se fue a buscar algunas verduras congeladas para su ojo. Lo aplicó gentilmente hasta que él pudo hacerlo solo, entonces lo miró en silencio hasta que él habló.

"Estuve en una pelea."

"Eso es obvio."

"Por ti." Ella guardó silencio ante eso. "Por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, y por mucho que crea que ustedes dos no deberían estar juntos, creo que él te ama tanto como un hombre es capaz de hacerlo." Kenshin frunció el ceño. "Lo digo como tu amigo, y no como el hombre que le rompió la mandíbula a alguien por el derecho a ir tras de ti. No me enorgullezco de mis acciones. No lo he hecho por mucho tiempo. Pero creo que tal vez ahora pueda tomar el camino correcto, y así llevar una vida más normal." Kaoru lo miró por un momento, luego sonrió.

"Fui a dar un largo paseo mientras estabas afuera. Pensé en algunas cosas. Pero antes de tomar una decisión, necesito escuchar lo que Enishi tiene que decir de todo esto. Una vez que lo escuche, entonces les dejaré saber lo que voy a hacer. Tenías razón, cualquiera que me use no merece destruir mi alma como lo hizo él. Soy más fuerte que eso, pero no puedo recuperarme tan rápido." Su sonrisa vaciló. "Siempre te amaré, Kenshin, pero creo que independientemente de cómo resulte esto, no puedo amarte más que como un amigo. Lo siento."

Kenshin cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor en su cabeza moldeara formas en la oscuridad. Estaría bien. Todo dolía, pero eventualmente estaría bien. "Lo sé. A veces el destino obra de terribles maneras. Aún así, apreciaría que llamaras a Sano y le dijeras que venga." Alguien tenía que estar con él para asegurarse de que no cayera dormido si es que en efecto tenía una conmoción.

"Seguro." Kaoru se levantó y se marchó.

* * *

Kaoru se quedó un rato más después de que Sano llegara. Acostumbrado a las peleas desde una edad temprana, sabía de los recaudos que debían tomarse. Kenshin estaba golpeado, pero no destruido. Sano estaba impresionado de que aquel hombrecito pacífico haya estado en una pelea. Kenshin trató de conciliar las cosas en su mente, ya que una parte de él estaba muy complacida por haber hecho que el labio de Enishi se desangrara, pero sabía que podía controlar esa parte malévola de su corazón. Ya no tenía que ser perfecto. No era una manera feliz de vivir. Kenshin esperaba que Kaoru también pudiera encontrar algo de paz.

En ese momento, Kaoru se detuvo en la entrada de su casa, con una mirada atónita en el rostro. Enishi estaba allí sentado, con una bolsa de hielo en una mano y varios puntos en el labio. Él también se veía mal, como Kenshin. Se puso de pie, al igual que Megumi, quien seguramente lo recibió a regañadientes, ya que no confiaba en él. Por qué lo dejó entrar, era un misterio, pero quizás él no provenía de una familia de abogados por nada. Megumi, siendo discreta por una vez, se fue a su habitación para darles más privacidad. Los ojos de Kaoru no se apartaron de los de Enishi mientras Megumi dejaba el lugar.

"No te ves muy sorprendida de verme." Enishi trató de no hacer muecas mientras hablaba.

"Estuve con Kenshin antes de volver. Sano está con él ahora." Kaoru vio una horrible expresión en su rostro ante la mención del nombre de Kenshin. Ya no puede ocultar sus sentimientos, pensó ella. De repente, se sintió muy cansada. Y a propósito, endureció su actitud. Era difícil odiarlo, incluso ahora. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Necesitaba hablar contigo. Contarte." empezó, pero Kaoru lo interrumpió.

"¿Qué, que Kenshin estaba en lo cierto? ¿Que me usaste? ¿Que me amenazaste? ¿Que nuestra relación fue una mentira desde el principio? Al principio lo dudaba, pero ahora veo que el que estés aquí es prueba suficiente para saber que es verdad." Él tenía la cabeza gacha, ya no podía mirarla a los ojos. "Estuve casi en estado catatónico pensando y pensando qué pude haber hecho mal, por qué me dejaste. La posibilidad de que me quisieras destruir no estaba entre las cosas que hubiera asumido como el fin de nuestra relación. Ahora estaría montándote un espectáculo si no fuera porque soy una persona curiosa. Quiero saber por qué rompiste conmigo. Por qué no seguiste con tus planes sin importar nada. ¿Por qué?" Kaoru se sentó del lado opuesto a donde él estaba parado. Estaba tan cerca de desmoronarse. Esta demostración de fuerza era todo lo que le quedaba. Muchas cosas dependían de sus respuestas en ese momento.

Era difícil articular palabra. "Creo que hubo un tiempo en el cual todas tus acusaciones hubieran sido correctas." Su expresión se derrumbó y su corazón se rompió. "Si fuera un mejor villano, me hubiera deshecho del plan que te involucraba y me hubiera buscado a otra persona al empezar a disfrutar de tu compañía. Al principio me recordabas a mi hermana. Ahí fue donde empezó todo. Te parecías demasiado a ella, y eso hacía que odiara aún más a Kenshin. Cada vez que sonreías, pensaba que tal vez me acercaba cada vez más a lo que había perdido.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, tú te parecías menos a ella y ella se parecía más a ti. Al final, sólo eras tú. Y me asusté. Estaba perdiendo el enfoque. El odio era más difícil de conservar cuando estaba contigo, era como si una parte que me definía se estuviera perdiendo y yo estuviera feliz por ello" Se pasó la mano por su cabello y dejó caer un poco de polvo y alguna que otra ramita. "Maldita sea, Kaoru, te metiste debajo de mi piel y no podía dejar de amarte aunque lo intentara. Sabía que ya no podía seguir adelante con eso. No podía usarte para llegar a él. Y lo más importante, sabía que yo era la última persona con la que deberías estar. Estaba sucio, y tú eras como un ángel. No sé qué decir." Se apartó de ella.

Ella necesitaba tanto escuchar aquello. Era lo mejor que podía haber esperado. Él había cambiado. La amaba. Había esperanza.

Fue un momento hermoso para ella.

"Creo que debes irte." Sus palabras fueron suaves.

"¿Qué?" Enishi sintió que algo explotaba en su interior. Le había contado todo. ¿Qué era esto?

"Necesitas irte ahora. Yo te amaba. Pero lo que yo amaba era una proyección, algo irreal, que se suponía me haría como tú."

"No, Kaoru.. Juro que.." Farfulló Enishi.

"No importa lo que digas, no podrás convencerme de que por lo menos una parte de lo nuestro no fue falso. Para darte una oportunidad, yo tendría que ser diferente y tú el verdadero. Te amo, Enishi. Pero ya no puedo confiar en ti."

"¿Entonces eliges a Himura?"

"Que no te elija a ti no quiere decir que elija a Kenshin. Si te hace sentir mejor, no, no me quedaré con él. Tú me has cambiado, Enishi. Me has dado algo por lo que salir adelante, y no creo que Kenshin pudiera haberme dado eso. Tal vez nadie pueda. Veremos. Ten fe en mí. ¿Puedes decir con honestidad que me amas?"

"Sí. Puede que no esté seguro de algunas cosas en mi vida, pero siempre te amaré."

"Si confías en eso, entonces te compadezco y admiro. Nadie podría acusarte de inconsistente." Kaoru besó suavemente una mejilla de Enishi. "Adiós." Él caminó hacia la puerta, confundido y triste. Esto no era lo que esperaba de su confesión.

"Me cambiaré de universidad la próxima semana, Kaoru. Ya no tendrás que verme. Lamento haber entrado en tu vida. Lo lamento tanto." Cerró al puerta y caminó aturdido hacia su auto.

Kaoru sintió que se relajaba por dentro. Las cosas serían diferentes de ahora en más. Comenzaría de nuevo al igual que él. Tal vez le iría bien esta vez. Pero ahora tenía que sanar, y él también. Lo mismo hizo Kenshin. El tiempo ayudaría, pero estaba haciendo una apuesta terrible. Si se equivocaba, entonces todo lo que había atesorado se perdería. Todo lo que podía esperar era que Enishi no hubiera mentido al decirle que la amaría siempre.

* * *

¡El próximo capítulo es el final!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Enishi tuvo una melancólica sensación de déjà vu. Allí estaba, en otra fiesta de Halloween, en su casa, solo. Sólo que ahora estaba en otra ciudad, sus compañeros eran diferentes, y ahora estaba más avanzado en la carrera en otra universidad. Cualquier lugar era lo mismo, había decidido. Con el tiempo se graduaría de la facultad de Derecho y se haría un nombre como un abogado bastardo y sin corazón, tal y como su padre, y haría que esa serpiente que era ese hombre se sintiera orgulloso. Eso era suficiente para hacer que su estómago se revolviera, si es que el alcohol ya no estaba haciéndolo. Estaba casi lo suficientemente borracho como para mirar a las damas presentes. Casi. No era suficiente. Nunca estaba lo suficientemente borracho. Y eso era un problema. Caería en la cuenta de que no eran ella. O se desmayaría primero. Había estado pasando con frecuencia en los últimos meses. Beber para olvidar. Era como si estuviera exiliado, solo y abandonado. Todo el mundo lo había dejado. Su hermana lo había dejado por Himura y luego murió, amando a Himura, no a él. Al menos Kaoru no había elegido a ese hombre. No entendía nada. Tantos meses y el dolor parecía no querer disminuir.

La habitación se estaba desvaneciendo. Todo le daba vueltas, de hecho. Se levantó y salió tambaleándose. Había bebido mucho y ya podía sentir su cuerpo listo para expulsar ese veneno de su sistema. Caminando hacia el fondo del patio, paró frente a un arbusto y vomitó. Se sintió un poco mejor. Probablemente beber de más había sido una mala idea, pero de todos modos quería seguir haciéndolo después de lavarse la boca con agua. Ya estaba por volver a servirse, cuando alguien lo detuvo.

"¿No crees que esto es contraproducente? No te ves bien." Se desenfocó y volvió a enfocarse en la voz, pero todo lo que podía percibir era una borrosa forma femenina. Había dejado los anteojos en otro lugar, y no recordaba dónde. Malditos ojos defectuosos, y maldita su embriaguez.

"Grashiash. Gracias por tu, eh, preocupación. Pero puedo lidiar con esto. ¿Te conozco?"

"No. No nos conocemos. Sólo estoy de visita. Pensé que ir a una fiesta sería divertido. Pero empiezo a creer que tal vez no." Sonaba un poco decepcionada.

"Bueno, no te retrases conmigo. Si quieres conocer a alguien, hay una gran cantidad de hombres allí interesados."

"¿Tú no?" Ella se acercó a él, a pesar de que apestaba a alcohol, y él sintió que su cuerpo se agitaba en respuesta a su proximidad. Eso era algo inusual. No estaba seguro de que le gustara.

"No." Dijo con suavidad, como hablando consigo mismo. "Me temo que no busco algo así en este momento. Así que vuelve adentro."

"Al menos déjame que te ayude a sentarte en algún lado. En serio te ves mal." Ella parecía preocupada, y él necesitaba ayuda. No se dejó llevar por el hecho de que quería llevarse a la chica. No, de ninguna manera.

"Sí."

Fueron hacia su habitación y él miró más de cerca a su acompañante. Era atractiva, al parecer. Él nunca reaccionaba ante las mujeres feas. Siempre había una primera vez, pero hizo a un lado esa posibilidad. Se apoyó en ella y disfrutó del contacto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tocado a una chica. Se había besado con algunas, pero nada más. Kaoru era el mejor anti afrodisíaco para él cuando se trataba de otras mujeres. La había conocido hacía un año. Por eso mañana amanecería con la peor resaca del mundo.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, él tropezó hasta encontrar sus anteojos sobre la mesita de noche. Al levantar la vista, vio la pintura del tigre y decidió que no importaba cuánto quería estar con esa chica, ella tenía que marcharse. Al girarse la vio de espaldas, estudiando la habitación. Llevaba unas plumosas alas de ángel y un vestido blanco semitransparente, con lencería blanca debajo. Era provocativa, y su cuerpo era lo suficientemente lindo como para hacerlo más erótico aún.

"No traes un halo." lo hizo notar él en voz alta.

"No me lo merezco... No sé si me gusta tu habitación. Se ve un poco desastrosa."

"No veo quién te crees para criticarme." Estaba a la defensiva. Maldición. Tenía que irse ahora antes de que él hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. "Necesito dormir, si no te importa."

"¿Y dejarte? No creo que quieras eso." Caminó por el cuarto, toqueteando sus cosas. Esto ya se estaba volviendo molesto.

"Mira. De verdad, tienes que irte." Él le puso una mano en el hombro a medida que ella se daba la vuelta, y con lo que vio retrocedió. Estaba seguro de que estaba soñando. No podía ser Kaoru. Ella estaba lejos, mental y físicamente.

"Todavía creo que no quieres eso. Más que nada porque no estás haciendo un buen trabajo tratando de ocultar, eh, eso." Ella apuntó abajo, y Enishi trató de hacer que sus pantalones se vieran más flojos. "Permite que me presente. Me llamo Kaoru Kamiya, y estoy visitando a un viejo amigo. Todavía no sé muy bien quién, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es de que a lo mejor conozco a alguien de este lugar, si trato de encontrarlo. Pensé que una fiesta seria divertido. ¿Me equivoqué?" le sonrió, y por primera vez, él notó el miedo en ella. Lo habría visto antes de estar menos borracho. Por un momento pensó en rechazarla. Una especie de justicia. Pero apartó la idea de su mente. Su sentido de la "justicia" ya había provocado todo tipo de dolor.

"Encantado de conocerla, señorita Kamiya." Hizo una pequeña inclinación y casi se cayó. "Enishi Yukishiro. Y me gustaría señalar, dejando las presentaciones aparte, que es muy atrevido de su parte quedarse en mi habitación. ¿Le gustaría que vayamos a otro lado?" Oh, Dios, la habitación le daba vueltas. Menos mal que ella había evitado que siguiera tomando.

"No creo que necesites estar en otro lugar." Lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. "Descansa un poco." Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Enishi entró en pánico. Ella volvía a irse. Quizás ya no volvería.

"Kaoru." Se levantó, demasiado rápido por la las náuseas abrumadoras, y la detuvo en la puerta. "Quédate." Ella le sonrió.

"Está bien. Pero sólo porque me preocupa que te desmayes." Se dejó guiar hasta la cama. "Pero vamos a dormir, ¿entendido? No soy de esas que hacen ese tipo de cosas con hombres que acaban de conocer." A Enishi no le importaba. Si ella quería empezar de nuevo, él no estropearía su pequeño acto. La idea de volver a empezar sin falsas pretensiones era demasiado tentadora para él. Con volver a tenerla en su vida era suficiente, aunque cuando lo pensaba se preguntaba si las cosas serían tan simples. Al cerrar los ojos, la sintió presionarse contra él, ahora sin las alas pero con el resto de su ropa. Su ángel caído. Sonrió mientras caía dormido, ajeno a los ruidos de la fiesta fuera de su habitación.

"¿Kaoru?" Dijo cansado antes de dormir.

"¿Hmmm?"

"Sabías que ésta no era una fiesta de disfraces, ¿no?" Hubo silencio por un instante.

"No. Pero no es como si me echaran de una fiesta por no usar nada."

Enishi rió.

* * *

Incluso habiendo despertado a la tarde, sintió que era de mañana. El comienzo del día era siempre por la mañana, independientemente de la hora. Aunque le dolía la cabeza, no era tan grave como él pensaba. Kaoru seguía dormida. Seguramente había manejado mucho el día anterior. Era casi medio día de viaje, a menos que hubiera volado (lo cual era poco probable, ya que ella odiaba volar). Ciertamente había tratado de alejarse bastante de ella. Sin embargo, la distancia no le había importado a ella. Era un pensamiento agradable. Finalmente notó su hedor a alcohol, por lo que decidió que una ducha sería lo mejor. Nadie de la casa se había levantado aún, ya que él había sido el primero en ir a la cama, así que su baño se desarrolló de manera pacífica. Ya vestido y todavía con resaca, se veía más decente, y volvió a su cuarto para encontrar a Kaoru acurrucada contra el acolchado, pues el ambiente de la casa estaba frío y sus ropas tampoco ayudaban mucho. Se inclinó sobre ella y apoyó las manos contra la cama.

"Despierta, no deberías dormir hasta tan tarde."

"Mmmphhmmm." No fue un gemido, tampoco un murmullo, sino algo intermedio. Él seguía inclinado sobre ella. Ella no abrió los ojos ni se volvió hacia él, pero levantó un brazo y sus dedos tiraron ligeramente de su pendiente, haciendo que su cabeza quedara de lado. Hubiera sido molesto de no ser ella tan tierna.

"Entonces no me dejas opción." Sin ceremonias, agarró un extremo de la manta y tiró de ella, dejándola acurrucada y temblando sobre la cama, se alegró de que ella había dejado de sujetar su pendiente.

"Eres un pesado." Con sueño, se frotó los ojos y los brazos debido al frío. Después de un rato se puso de pie frente a él. "Pero cálido, aparentemente." Lo atrapó en un gran abrazo que hizo que los dos cayeran para atrás, aterrizando en la cama. "Te usaré a ti en vez de a esas mantas."

La cabeza le palpitaba un poco, pero disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla debajo de él, Enishi la envolvió con sus brazos lo mejor que pudo. Esa ropa que usaba sí que era etérea, especialmente a la luz del día. Seguramente un bikini hubiera mostrado más, pero la sugerencia de esa ropa era de alguna manera más erótica que si no estuviera usando otra cosa más que lencería. Se inclinó para besarla, pero ella dio vuelta el rostro haciendo que él se encontrara con su oreja. Kaoru rió.

"Qué fastidio. Después de todo, ya hemos dormido juntos. ¿Ni siquiera puedo tener un beso?" Enishi se sentía alegre. No se trataba de un conjuro fantasioso de su mente ebria, como elefantes rosados, sino que ella era real.

Kaoru examinó su expresión. "Primero cuéntame un poco sobre ti. ¿Tienes familia?"

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto, Kaoru?"

"¿Y bien?" Obviamente no reconocía nada más allá de la noche anterior. Era muy extraña.

"Bueno, seguiré con esto. Tengo una mamá y un papá, y algunos parientes y esas cosas." Se detuvo. Observó su expresión determinada y se dio cuenta de que era una especie de prueba. Algo en él sabía lo que ella necesitaba oír. "Tuve una hermana mayor. Ella murió," hizo una pausa por un segundo. "Fue un accidente."

"¿Un accidente?"

"Sí, un accidente automovilístico. Aquello me desarmó. Me llevó años acomodar las piezas. Aún sigo en ello."

"Bueno, yo tuve una relación muy disfuncional con alguien a quien amé mucho. También sigo sanando. Tal vez podamos ayudarnos, ¿no? Puede ser una apuesta arriesgada." Enishi la apretó con tanta fuerza que ella casi no podía respirar. Cuando aflojó el agarre como para que recuperara el aliento, ella tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y él también. "Supongo que sí quieres, entonces."

En lugar de responder, Enishi la inmovilizó y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Riendo, ella se removió y luchó como pudo. Después de un par de minutos, ambos respiraban con dificultad y Kaoru lagrimeaba por haber reído tanto. Su vestido se había subido bastante, y Enishi lo notó y dejó de torturarla sólo para comenzar otro tipo de tortura. Aunque se había memorizado cada curva suya meses atrás, se tomó su tiempo para contemplarla como si se hubiera olvidado. Su boca hacía un recorrido similar al de sus manos, y Kaoru pasaba las suyas por su espalda y por su cabello mientras él se movía arriba y abajo por su cuerpo.

Muy pronto, la ropa de Enishi empezaba a sentirse demasiado restrictiva y se quitó la camisa con rapidez. Mientras lo hacía, notó que Kaoru hacía lo mismo con su cinturón y sus pantalones, y rió un poco al mirar su expresión concentrada. Ella levantó la mirada con culpa por un momento, para verse atrapada en una vergonzosa muestra de lujuria, pero aquello pronto pasó. Ambos se pusieron de pie y Kaoru se quitó el vestido transparente antes de terminar el trabajo que había comenzado con los pantalones de Enishi. Ella rió.

"¿Mmm?" Él miró sus ojos divertidos con confusión.

"Pensé que, bueno, ya que estoy aquí abajo." Ella pasó una mano por su muslo y su músculo se contrajo. Él no dijo nada. Tomando eso como un sí, Kaoru le bajó la ropa interior y se posicionó sobre sus rodillas.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se escuchó un golpe fuerte, como si alguien hubiera sido levantado del piso y arrojado a la cama. De hecho, fue eso lo que sucedió. Un segundo después se escuchó otro ruido, como si alguien saltara sobre otra persona sobre la cama. También eso sucedió. Todos los ruidos que le siguieron después no se asemejaron a esos golpes y fueron un misterio. Enishi nunca estuvo tan agradecido de tener compañeros lo suficientemente borrachos como para no despertarse.

* * *

"¿Qué pasará ahora?" Enishi sentía el sudor seco enfriar su piel. Levantó la manta para que los tapara aún más. "Vives lejos, y ambos vamos a la universidad."

"Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes."

"¿Qué?"

Kaoru se sentó por un momento y luego salió de la cama. Empezó a ponerse sus ropas y a explicar. "Me estoy tomando libre este semestre. Me demoré mucho en elegir lo que quería, ya la verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Aunque estoy buscando estudiar cine, y en donde estaba no era el lugar adecuado. Tal vez también enseñe. En eso trabajo ahora. Enseño el Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Ya que lo estuve practicando desde que tenía nueve años, siento que puedo impartir clases de manera decente. También soy asistente en otros tipos de artes marciales. La paga no es mucha, pero lo seguiré."

Mirándola con las cejas levantadas, Enishi no estaba seguro de qué hacer ante esa revelación. Kaoru continuó: "Me mudé a un pueblo cerca de aquí, de hecho. Allí es donde trabajo. Está a veinte minutos en auto. Mi departamento está a otros cinco minutos más de allí. No es la gran cosa, pero funcionará."

"¿Auto?" Enishi estaba cada vez más atónito.

Una ruborizada Kaoru empezó a tropezar con las palabras. "Sí, auto. Y no lo compares con el tuyo ni nada de eso. Es uno viejo que mi padre no usaba mucho. Él tenía dos autos sólo para él. Para mi sorpresa, él lo entendió. Creo que está feliz de que al fin esté tomando decisiones definitivas. Megumi también. Ella sabía que no lo disfrutaba mucho, y después del semestre pasado, la universidad se volvió decepcionante para mí. Al menos tengo muchos créditos, y podrían transferirse a cualquier lugar en donde quisiera estudiar cine. O quizás hasta teatro, eso estaría bien."

"¿Así que no te vas? ¿Esto puede funcionar?"

Kaoru agarró sus alas y las acomodó. Mientras se peinaba con los dedos, se volvió hacia Enishi con una sonrisa deslumbrante que hizo que le diera un escalofrío. Sin hacer caso a su desnudez, se levantó y la abrazó, como si su alma estuviera anclada a ella, pensando que nunca sería más feliz que en ese momento. Después de un momento de sorpresa, los brazos de Kaoru lo rodearon.

"Te amo, siempre lo supiste. Este es nuestro nuevo comienzo." Sus palabras despejaron cualquier rastro de la alarma que él había sentido desde que ella se apareció la noche anterior.

"Debí haber tenido más fe en ti. No voy a arruinar las cosas esta vez."

"Tampoco yo. Entonces es un trato." Ella se apartó y le estrechó la mano. "Ahora ponte algo de ropa, así puedo mostrarte mi departamento en toda su esplendorosa miseria." Mientras iba a buscar su bolso, Enishi la observó cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa.

Era como si los muertos hubieran vuelto a la vida, volviéndola a tener. Y era suya. De repente, la vida parecía mucho menos deprimente y pensó que tal vez en el futuro podría haber algo más que sólo la búsqueda del éxito financiero. Habría problemas, eso seguro, pero volvía a tener fe. Kaoru de verdad era una mujer increíble. Tenía que acordarse de comprarle ese halo.

.

**** FIN ****

* * *

Con esto se termina la historia. Muchas gracias a quienes le dieron una oportunidad y la leyeron. Ya se animarán y me dirán si les gustó.

Gracias especiales a **AngelOfDeath10** por su permiso y amabilidad.

Se me cuidan mucho!


End file.
